Nous Avons Envie De Danser
by miss.death.paris
Summary: Réalité Alternative Emma a 15 ans et ne se sent pas à sa place dans le foyer qui l'a accueilli. Un soir, un événement extraordinaire lui fait miroiter l'idée qu'elle a enfin trouvé sa maison. Mais les attentions de ses nouveaux amis ne sont peut-être pas aussi bonnes qu'elle l'avait cru et de nouvelles rencontres éclairera différemment la situation.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_Les droits de la série _Once Upon A Time_ ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, les personnages non plus, je ne gagne rien si ce n'est l'estime et l'enthousiasme de mes lecteurs. C'est déjà beaucoup mais ça ne paye pas le loyer.

_**Rating: **_T (pour le moment)

_**Pairing: **_Swanfire et Captain Fairy de sûrs pour le moment

_**Résumé: **_Réalité Alternative__Emma a 15 ans et ne se sent pas à sa place dans le foyer qui l'a accueilli. Un soir, un événement extraordinaire lui fait miroiter l'idée qu'elle a enfin trouvé sa maison. Mais les attentions de ses nouveaux amis ne sont peut-être pas aussi bonnes qu'elle l'avaient cru et de nouvelles rencontres éclairera différemment la situation.

_**Note de l'auteur:**_ Dans cette réalité, Baelfire n'a pas quitté Neverland comme il a dû le faire pour se retrouver dans notre monde quand Emma était plus jeune que dans ma fic (puisque je considère que Neal a au moins 2 ou 3 ans de plus qu'Emma mais ça reste une interprétation personnelle puisqu'on a aucune information sur son âge à lui) .

Le titre est une référence à un passage du livre Peter Pan: "Les fées adorent danser, voyez-vous ; et bien qu'elles oublient les pas, quand elles sont tristes, elles ont tôt fait de les retrouver quand elles redeviennent gaies. C'est la raison pour laquelle les fées ne disent jamais : "Nous nous sentons heureuses", mais : "Nous avons envie de danser". Je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué que cela veut dire presque la même chose. La joie vous descend très facilement dans les pieds." Il fait écho aux personnages principaux qui veulent seulement être heureux. :)

_**"Nous Avons Envie de Danser"**_

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Neverland_

Baelfire grava un nouveau bâton dans la roche. Malgré le découragement, le désespoir et la tristesse, il avait continué à compter. Il soupira, de ce soupir d'une âme de 100 ans dans le corps éternel d'un adolescent.

Il prit dans ses mains la moitié de noix de coco et alluma la bougie qui se trouvait au fond, puis il reposa délicatement la seconde moitié dessus. Il posa ainsi la noix de coco reconstituée sur la petite table et s'allongea à même le sol pour contempler le ciel de sa maison.

"-Ma maison, murmura t-il.

_Boston, 1998_

"-Emma! Dépêche-toi de descendre s'il te plaît!

-Oui, j'arrive, ronchonna la dénommée Emma.

Une grande blonde dégingandée de 15 ans descendit avec désinvolture l'escalier principal du foyer. Ses longues boucles tombaient mollement sur ses épaules. Avec son éternel chemise à carreaux et une paire de jeans, la jeune fille ne faisait aucun effort sur son apparence, pourtant la préoccupation principale de la majorité des filles de son âge. A 15 ans, c'était les premiers flirts, les premiers rendez-vous avec les garçons, l'intérêt grandissant pour les fringues et le maquillage. Emma, elle, était complètement hermétique à ces sujets futiles. Elle trouvait que les autres filles de son âge, que ce soit au foyer ou au lycée, étaient de parfaites petites idiotes désespérantes. Comme cette dinde de Monica, sa voisine de chambre. Tiens, d'ailleurs la voilà qui venait de la salle commune! A rire bêtement et trop fort avec les deux autres filles et le garçon de leur âge vivant aussi au foyer. Ils snobèrent magnifiquement Emma sans omettre un petit regard de dédain pour le garçon manqué qu'elle était. N'étant pas du genre à se laisser faire et moquer, dans leur dos, elle singea les attitudes de ses camarades avec des grimaces appuyées.

"-Emma!

La jeune fille se retourna vers sa droite vivement et se trouva nez à nez avec la directrice du foyer qui la toisait avec sévérité.

-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle Buffet, Emma baissa la tête mortifiée. Elle n'aimait pas être prise en faute par le personnel du foyer qui s'occupait et lui tenait lieu de famille depuis aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et rejoignit le reste des pensionnaires dans la salle à manger.

A ce moment-là, ils étaient une petite vingtaine d'enfants, tous orphelins, à vivre ensemble au foyer du _Chat Bleu _(parce que grande fresque représentant un chat bleu orné l'une des façade). Dix-huit filles de 8 à 17 ans et seize garçons de 9 à 16 ans. Chacun à attendre la famille qui viendrait les adopter. Enfin, surtout les plus jeunes. A partir de quatorze ou quinze ans, les illusions s'étaient évanouis et ils n'attendaient plus qu'avec angoisse leur dix-huit ans, moment redouté où ils n'auraient plus leur place au foyer qu'ils devraient quitté pour "vivre leur vie" comme on dit. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas jeté à la rue sans considération. Les plus chanceux ou les plus doués avaient l'espoir d'obtenir une bourse pour continuer leurs études universitaires, logés dans un campus. Pour les autres, on leur trouvait un petit boulot à la caisse d'une supérette ou n'importe quel travail qui ne nécessitait pas de qualification particulière. Certains repassaient au foyer de temps au temps, nostalgiques et reconnaissants mais la plupart disparaissait dans la nature et on n'entendait plus jamais parlé d'eux.

Emma s'installaient toujours avec les plus petits. Elle préférait leur compagnie à celle de Monica and co. Elle coupait leur viande, remplissait leur verre et les maintenait calmes quand ils commençaient à s'agiter sur leurs chaises. Quand les éducateurs étaient un peu débordés par des tâches un peu particulières ou un enfant soudain difficile, ils savaient pouvoir compter sur elle pour faire la baby-sitter et les soulageait un peu. Emma se sentait alors utile et elle aimait ça. Elle avait une très grande tendresse pour la petite Kyara, une jolie poupée aux boucles rousses de huit ans timide et introvertie. Son caractère effacée et docile en faisait le souffre-douleur idéal de ses camarades qui s'amusaient à ses dépends et se moquaient de ses tâches de rousseur. Ils disaient tout fort qu'elle était laide pour qu'elle les entende. Ils se pinçaient le nez quand ils passaient près elle insinuant qu'il y avait une mauvaise odeur flottant dans l'air.

"-Une remontée d'égout?

-Un vieux camembert oublié dans un coin?

-Mais non! Regardez! Voilà Kyara!

-Alors c'est vrai! Les roux sentent mauvais! Pouah!"

Mais peu après son arrivée, Emma l'avait prise sous aile. Elle n'était pas non plus très appréciée des fortes têtes du foyer mais son caractère plus affirmée et frondeur faisait qu'ils les laissaient, elle et ses protégés, relativement tranquille.

Quand elle avait débarqué au foyer il y a près de deux ans maintenant, Monica avait d'abord essayé d'enrôler Emma dans sa petite cour. Déjà sûre de son aura et de ses atouts, la jeune pimbêche s'était fait une place de choix dans la hiérarchie de la communauté enfantine du _Chat Bleu_. Mais la blonde s'était tenue à l'écart, méfiante et même hostile. Ce qui n'avait échappé à personne.

"-Je sais que Monica a un caractère affirmée. Comme toi d'ailleurs. Je comprends que ça puisse faire des étincelles. mais elle aussi a une histoire très difficile et a beaucoup souffert. Cette arrogance c'est sa carapace. Comme la froideur est la tienne, avait tenté de l'adoucir l'éducatrice en charge des filles.

Mais Emma ne se laissa pas attendrir. Histoire difficile ou non, cette Monica était juste une peste stupide et capricieuse. Très vite, entre elles, ce fut une guerre des nerfs. La brune ayant toujours un mot déplaisant, une attitude de dédain envers l'apparence et les manières un peu frustres d'Emma. La blonde raillant le supposé illettrisme et le manque de culture de son ennemie.

"Non mais je connais pas, je n'étais pas née." était le leitmotiv préférée de Monica. Faisant grincer des dents Emma "Donc, tu ne connais aucune musique, aucun film, aucun livre... Oh excuse-moi, j'insinue que tu sais lire! datant d'avant ta naissance?"

Le summum fut atteint pour la blonde quand à l'écoute d'un titre de Bob Marley à la radio, la brune demanda candidement:

-Non mais ça c'est trop vieux, ça ne parle pas à notre génération.

Emma serra le poing,

-D'ailleurs il devient quoi Bob Marley?

-IL EST MORT, PAUVRE PETITE DINDE NEURASTHÉNIQUE!

-Emma! Va te calmer dans ta chambre.

-Oh ça va, elle n'a pas pu être vexée: la dinde est au-dessus d'elle dans la chaîne de l'évolution et elle ne sait pas ce que veut dire "neurasthénique".

L'éducateur soupira.

Le personnel du foyer avait baissé les bras et laissé faire tant que ça ne dégénérait pas... trop.

Après le dîner, ils se séparèrent en petits groupes. Les plus jeunes furent conduits par une éducatrice à la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et allèrent directement se coucher. les plus âgés avaient la permission de veiller un peu plus tard. Emma s'éclipsa comme une ombre et se rendit dans son refuge secret, la bibliothèque. Aucun risque que Monica et sa clique ne s'aventure dans ce lieu.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait même pas lire, marmonna la blonde.

Elle prit un livre au hasard. Elle avait déjà lu tous les livres au moins deux fois. La collection n'était pas très étendue mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle aimait choisir un ouvrage et l'ouvrir à n'importe quelle page et lire pendant quelques minutes. Ce soir-là, c'était la version en roman de _Peter Pan_. Emma ouvrit la fenêtre, l'air était encore doux en ce début d'automne. elle s'assit sur le rebord adossée à l'encablure et commença à lire un passage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle soupira, reposa le livre sur ses genoux et contempla les étoiles. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule et au calme, elle pensait à ses parents. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné? S'étaient-ils aimés? Des scénarios terribles parfois s'insinuaient dans sa tête sur les circonstances de sa conception. Elle tentait de les chasser mais elle revenait inlassablement. Cette peste de Monica aimait, dans un sous-entendu perfide, une méchanceté murmurée dans le dos des éducateurs raviver les craintes de la blonde. En y repensant, Emma sentit une bouffée de haine montée en elle. Elle la détestait tant, elle et sa petite bande d'idiots. Comme elle aimerait trouver un endroit où elle aurait de vrais amis, une vraie famille. Des gens qui auraient vraiment envie et besoin de sa présence près d'eux. Elle aimait les éducateurs du foyer et ils étaient gentils et affectueux pour sûr mais pour eux, ce n'était et resterait qu'un travail. Non, un endroit bien à elle où elle serait libre et tranquille.

-Il existe, j'y crois, murmura t-elle.

Elle releva la tête vers les étoiles brillantes. Soudain elle crut voir une ombre informe se mouvoir dans le ciel. Elle se frotta les yeux, certainement la fatigue. Mais quand elle regarda de nouveau, l'ombre se déplaçait toujours. Elle avait vaguement forme humaine et avec horreur, la jeune fille comprit qu'elle venait vers elle. Instinctivement, elle bondit sur ses deux pieds dans la pièce et recula. Mais elle était aussi hypnotisée et ne put se résoudre à prendre ses jambes à son cou et quitter la bibliothèque. L'ombre arriva juste devant la fenêtre mais elle ne pénétra pas dans la maison. Elle se contenta de lui tendre la mains, enfin ce qui avait une forme de main. Emma resta d'abord interdite. Puis elle s'avança à petits pas et tendit à son tour une main tremblante. L'ombre l'attrapa et la jeune fille se sentit soulever dans les airs. Elle ne put réprimer un petit cri de stupeur. Quand elle se retrouva à voler au-dessus des toits de Boston, la surprise céda la place à la peur. Elle ferma frénétiquement les yeux en se répétant: "C'est un rêve, c'est seulement un rêve. Tu t'es endormie en lisant _Peter Pan_ et ton imagination te joue des tours". Elle se pinça même. mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle volait toujours, tenue fermement par le poignet par l'ombre.

Après de longues minutes de ce singulier voyage, Emma se détendit. Peu à peu un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se mit même à rire, presque hystérique. Elle qui espérait un grand changement dans sa vie, elle était servie! Une mer couleur nuit s'étendait sous elle et à l'horizon, une étendue de terre émergea. La jeune fille sut qu'ils arrivaient à destination. et en effet à peine survolait-elle la plage que l'ombre la lâcha un peu durement. Emma se réceptionna comme elle put sur le sable qui amortit sa chute.

"-Aïe! Merci pour l'atterrissage, maugréa la fraîchement arrivée.

Elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements et ramassa ses lunettes projetées un peu plus loin.

-Et merde! souffla t-elle en découvrant les verres rayés par le sable.

Elle essuya comme elle put et les remit sur son nez. Bon, ça irait jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre au foyer et trouve une histoire pour expliquer leur état.

Où Diable se trouvait-elle? Tout ça était complètement surréaliste! Elle fit un tour à 360° pour se situer. Une longue plage de sable blanc d'un côté et une forêt luxuriante de l'autre, voilà tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Au loin, sur la mer, un immense rocher en forme de... de crâne?

-L'île au crâne? murmura t-elle déstabilisée.

-Elle-même!

Emma se retourna vivement sur ses gardes. Devant elle, un jeune garçon au sourire charmeur.

-Bienvenue à Neverland!

-Pardon?

Il rit doucement.

-Oui, apparemment, notre réputation nous précède depuis quelque temps.

Et il désigna du menton le livre qu'Emma n'avait pas lâché depuis tous ces événements incroyables. L'empreinte de ses doigts étaient même imprimés sur la couverture à le serrer trop fort.

-Neverland, oui. Et je me présente, Peter Pan.

Le jeune garçon appuya ses propos par une petite révérence, "un peu moqueuse" estima Emma.

-Très drôle, souffla t-elle, soudain exaspérée.

Si tout ça était une plaisanterie, cela commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

-Pense-y. Comment es-tu arrivée ici? Et cet île que tu connais de tes livres.

Les convictions d'Emma vacillèrent. Son regard la trahit et Peter sourit, il gagnait du terrain.

-Viens avec moi. Je vais te présenter les autres enfants perdus et te faire faire un tour de l'île... heu..?

-Emma. Je m'appelle Emma.

-Enchanté Emma.

-Tu vas te plaire ici. Pas d'adultes, pas de règles, de devoirs, de... responsabilités.

Il avait prononcé ce mot avec un ton lugubre comme si c'était la pire chose au monde. Cela fit sourire la jeune fille. Peter était vraiment très satisfait.

Le camp des enfants perdus se trouvait au coeur de la forêt. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de l'atteindre. Ils restèrent silencieux, mille pensées assaillaient Emma qui se demandait si elle n'avait pas perdu la raison et imaginé tout cela dans une chambre d'hôpital psychiatrique harnachée dans une camisole.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au camp, elle resta bouche bée un moment. Les cabanes dans les arbres, le grand feu qui crépitait au centre de la clairière et partout des enfants qui s'amusaient, dansaient, jouaient, chantaient dans une belle cacophonie. Pas l'ombre d'un adulte. Ses yeux brillaient et un sourire illumina son visage.

-Bienvenue chez toi." murmura Peter à son oreille.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Merci à celles qui se sont inscrites pour suivre cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit comm. ;)**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

**CHAPITRE 2**

La "fête" s'était prolongée jusque tard dans la nuit.

"-En ton honneur", lui avait murmuré Peter à l'oreille.

Emma s'était enfin endormie sur un couchage improvisé de feuilles et de grandes herbes. Ce n'était pas le confort du foyer mais il sentait bon la la liberté et une promesse de bonheur.

Pourtant, il faisait encore nuit noire, quand la jeune fille fut réveillée par des bruits étouffés. Elle resta un moment dans cet état particulier entre le rêve et la réalité. Elle se concentra faisant le vide dans son esprit, son ouïe en alerte. Elle entendit de nouveau les sons étouffés mais pour une orpheline ayant vécu l'orphelinat et le foyer, aucun doute. Ces sons lui étaient, bien trop, familiers. C'étaient des sanglots. Elle se leva et tenta de les localiser précisément. mai avec une terreur grandissante, elle elle se rendit compte qu'il venait de partout autour d'elle. malgré les tentatives extrêmes des auteurs, ils leur étaient impossible de les stopper ou même de les rendre silencieux.

Que cela voulait-il dire?

Au matin, un garçon blond à l'air frondeur se tenait au-dessus d'elle.

-Bonjour. je suis Félix, le chef des garçons perdus.

-Chef? je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de chef ici, c'était ça le truc, non?

Le dénommé Félix sourit.

-Tu es maligne. Mais tu connais les garçons, s'il n'y en a pas un pour les tenir un peu...

-Ouais, je vois très bien.

Emma se leva et épousseta un peu ses vêtements, sur lesquelles des branchages s'étaient accrochaient.

Pour le petit déjeuner, noix de coco et son eau désaltérante. Pour la toilette, un ruisseau coulait non loin du camp. L'eau était fraîche mais cela faisait du bien de se débarrasser de la sueur et de la poussière collait à sa peau.

Les activités de la journée furent planifiés: chasse, cueillette mais aussi surveillance du camp contre les nombreux ennemis qui apparemment les menaçaient constamment. Les pirates bien sûr (-Hook et monsieur Mouche? Vraiment?) mais aussi les indiens, les mauvaises sirènes et les "dissidents". Qui étaient ces mystérieux dissidents? Emma se montra curieuse mais ces questions ne reçurent qu'une réponse brève et sèche de Félix.

-Ne t'occupe pas d'eux. Et ils ne sont pas la plus grande menace, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Emma ne s'inquiétait pas mais elle n'était pas décidée à abandonner si vite. Elle chercherait ses réponses auprès d'autres garçons plus bavards.

Dans la communauté des garçons perdus, la jeune fille se rendit vite compte qu'il y avait une hiérarchie bien établie. Il y avait Peter Pan, le grand chef, le modèle incontesté bien sûr mais aussi ce Félix qui était son bras droit, presque aussi respecté et même craint, songea Emma. Puis les plus "âgés", dans le sens les plus anciens résidents de Neverland et enfin les "jeunes", un peu les bons à tout faire. Et Emma, seule fille du petit groupe, fut préposée d'office à la cuisine et au rangement. Ils étaient sérieux? Décidément il n'y avait pas d'âge ni de lieu pour le sexisme. Elle n'était pas décidée du tout à devenir leur gentille maman, un clone docile de miss Wendy Darling!

Emma se dit que finalement ce n'était pas aussi différent qu'au foyer et fut un peu déçue.

Peter Pan pouvait-il sentir les doutes et les réticences des petits pensionnaires de Neverland? En tout cas, alors qu'Emma réfléchissait à l'écart, il apparut "comme par magie" auprès d'elle.

"-Comment s'est passée ta première journée, Emma?

-Bien, mentit-elle.

-Vraiment? lui demanda t-il taquin.

-C'est juste... Enfin, ici nous sommes censés être libres, n'est-ce pas? Pas de chefs, pas d'ordres, pas de brimades...

-Il faut quand même un semblant de discipline . L'équilibre ici est très fragile. Si personne n'est là pour le maintenir, c'est risquer le chaos et la destruction de Neverland, l'unique foyer de beaucoup des garçons. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, bien sûr... murmura Emma.

-J'ai été bon et tolérant il y a de nombreuses années et certains en ont profité pour essayer de prendre le contrôle, pour être les maîtres de Neverland...

-Les dissidents?

-Oui. Félix t'en a donc parlé?

Peter parut soucieux, son regard se fit noir et lointain, comme perdu dans une profonde réflexion. Il s'inquiétait réellement pour son île mais aussi pour l'avenir de "ses" garçons.

-Encore aujourd'hui ils menacent notre équilibre. Il faut donc que je sois très prudent et que je ne les laisse pas s'emparer des esprits influençables des plus faibles et fragiles garçons perdus..

Emma acquiesça, plus sereine. Elle se dit que c'était sa nature solitaire et méfiante qui lui jouait des tours. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de donner sa confiance et son amitié, il faudrait un temps pour qu'elle se sente parfaitement à l'aise et comme un membre à part entière des garçons... enfants perdus.

-Par contre, la popote et le ménage, c'est pas mon truc!

-Très bien, très bien, rit Peter.

-Fini le ménage et la cuisine. Que dirais-tu d'être incorporer à notre équipe de chasse?

Emma réfléchit un instant à la proposition et accepta.

La deuxième nuit, Emma entendit de nouveau les pleurs et les sanglots. Mais elle perçut aussi le bruit d'un coup et d'un cri de douleur étouffé. Le beau discours de Peter avait beau avoir raisonné en elle, elle obtiendrait le fin mot de cette histoire.

Elle l'avait remarqué la veille. Un petit blond qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans à son arrivée à Neverland. Quel "âge" réel pouvait-il avoir maintenant? Il avait les yeux profonds et sages de quelqu'un qui avait bien trop vécu. Mais elle avait surtout noté son caractère doux et effacé. Un gentil garçon serviable et toujours souriant.

Emma avait donc rejoint l'équipe de chasse. le jeune garçon, lui, s'occupait de la cueillette. Alors qu'ils pistaient une biche, elle s'éloigna discrètement du groupe et se rapprocha des cueilleurs. Elle créa le hasard qui la fit tomber sur le petit garçon blond.

-Oh, excuse-moi! On traquait une biche. j'ai dû trop m'éloigner du groupe... Au fait moi c'est Emma!

Et elle lui tendit la main. Le garçon hésita un instant puis la prit dans la sienne.

-Moi c'est Oscar.

-Enchantée Oscar! On se pose 5 minutes? Je suis crevée!

-Je ne sais pas si on peut...

-On a le droit de se reposer quand même, non? Et puis 5 minutes, les autres ne le sauront même pas, chuchota Emma en lui lançant un regard complice.

Un sourire entendu naquit sur les lèvres de son complice.

-Ok.

Ils s'assirent sur un tronc tombé au sol. Oscar sortit de son sac quelques baies qu'il avait cueilli un peu plus tôt. Elle étaient juteuses et sucrées. Emma en dévora plusieurs avec délice et s'essuya le menton.

-C'est trop bon, elle laissa passer un moment de silence, dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici?

-Je ne sais plus.

Le jeune garçon s'était tout de suite renfermé. Mais Emma ne baissa pas les bras aussi facilement.

-En tout cas, c'est trop cool ici. S'amuser, rire, tout le temps. Sans adulte... sans famille. je suis bien contente de ne plus les voir et de ne plus avoir supporter certaines personnes!

Elle vit une larme perler au coin de l'oeil d'Oscar.

-Crois-moi, au fil des années c'est une perspective bien moins réjouissante, souffla t-il.

Soudain Oscar eut l'air des 200 années qu'il avait. Emma s'empêcha de trembler.

-Que se passe t-il vraiment ici? Et que sont ces pleurs la nuit?

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas? Ce sont les pleurs des garçons perdus. Leurs pleurs sur ce qu'ils ont laissés et qu'ils ne retrouveront jamais: leur famille, leurs amis. Ici... ici tout paraît beau et fantastique les premiers jours, les premières semaines. Mais après, après...

Son regard se perdit au loin. Une foule de souvenirs sembla défiler devant ses yeux vides. Emma attendit qu'il reprenne ses esprits, patiente. Puis il reprit:

-On réalise tout ce qu'on a laissé là-bas. Ce n'était pas le paradis mais c'était vrai. C'était ta famille. Pas parfaite, parfois bancale, mais ta famille. Et si tu oses en parler à Peter ou à Félix, dire que tu veux rentrer chez toi alors...

Le bruit d'une branche qui craqua les fit sursauter. Oscar se leva rapidement.

-C'était dangereux de parler ainsi à découvert. Ne m'approche plus et oublie tout ça.

Et il disparut en courant à travers les arbres.

Emma resta un moment interdite assise sur la souche. Elle repensa à la dernière phrase interrompue d'Oscar et aux fameux dissidents. Avaient-ils osé dire à Peter Pan qu'ils voulaient "rentrer chez eux"?

Le soir-même, elle était décidée. Elle quitterait discrètement le camp et tenterait de les trouver ces dissidents. Elle voulait connaître leur version de l'histoire. Et elle l'obtiendrait.

Quand la nuit fut tombée et que tout fut silencieux autour d'elle, elle se releva. A pas de loups, elle et se dirigea vers la forêt. Mais elle n'avait pas fait cent mètres qu'elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Où vas-tu?

-Oscar! Tu m'as fait peur! Parle moins fort, chuchota t-elle.

-Où vas-tu? insista t-il.

-Je vais chercher les dissidents, se résout-elle à lui confier.

-Tu es folle! Ils sont dangereux!

-ça c'est ce que disent Peter et Félix mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il y a bien des raisons de remettre leurs paroles en doutent.

-Je sais bien que je n'aurai jamais rien du te dire! se désola Oscar.

-Ecoute, j'étais fatigué, mes paroles étaient un peu... excessives. Et même! Peter et Félix nous protègent, ça j'en suis sûr. Et ces dissidents sont bien plus dangereux que tous ce que Peter ou Félix pourraient nous faire.

-Choisir entre la peste et le choléra, hein?

-Emma, sois raisonn...

-Qui va là?!

Une voix forte retentit derrière eux.

-Mince! Ils nous ont repéré. Oscar, s'il te plaît, supplia Emma.

Le garçon hésita.

-Ok... se résigna t-il. Va à droite. Je dirai que je t'ai vu te lever, que je t'ai suivi, que j'ai voulu t'empêcher de t'enfuir et que tu es parti à gauche! Cours, allez!

-Merci Oscar.

Et sans demander son reste, la jeune fille fila et disparut de sa vue assez vite.

-Oscar!

Le chef des garçons perdus apparut derrière le petit blond et darda ses yeux flamboyants sur lui.

-Oui, Félix?

-ça a marché?

-Oui, je lui ai dit tout ce que vous m'avez dit de lui dire et elle est partie retrouver les dissidents.

-C'est très bien, Oscar, tu peux retourner au camp.

Peter descendit de l'arbre sur lequel il était perché. Il souriait, très satisfait.

Une fois Oscar partit, Félix lui demanda:

-Tu crois qu'elle le trouvera?

-ça, je l'espère bien, mon cher Félix. Je l'espère bien.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Et voilà le chapitre 3, un peu remanié pour celles qui l'ont déjà lu lu .**_

_**Emma découvre les dangers de Neverland et rencontre deux personnages essentiels de l'histoire.**_

**CHAPITRE 3**

Emma, ignorante des plans de Peter Pan, tentait de se frayer un chemin dans la jungle de Neverland. A mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de l'île, les arbres se resserraient, les plantes montaient plus haut et plus fournies. La jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer. Les herbes coupantes lui cinglaient les jambes, lui laissant de longues griffures sur les mollets malgré son pantalon de toile légère. D'ailleurs le bas de ce dit pantalon fut bientôt en lambeaux. Ses bras également étaient lardés d'égratignures. Elle avait couru aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu. Quand elle fut trop essoufflée et certaine qu'elle n'était pas suivie, elle s'était mise à marcher. Une marche qui devenait de plus en plus malhabile.

Elle finit par s'arrêter au pied d'un arbre gigantesque. La mousse à sa base était épaisse et moelleuse. Épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement, Emma s'effondra dans le lit de fortune douillet. Elle lutta quelques minutes pour garder les yeux ouverts avant de capituler et de s'enfoncer dans un sommeil profond.

Elle était cernée par des ombres armées de piques. Elle ne pouvait distinguer leurs visages mais elles sentaient dans sa chair leur malveillance. Elle avait beau regarder tout autour d'elle pour trouver une issue pour s'échapper, son esprit était trop embrumé par la panique et la faim pour que son cerveau marche correctement.

-S'il vous plaît, ne me faîte pas de mal, murmura t-elle.

Elle entendit comme un rire sinistre, aigrelet et désagréable. Les ombres encore plus hautes s'avancèrent, leurs armes braquaient sur elle.

-Non, s'il vous plaît, continuait de supplier la jeune fille transformée en proie.

Une silhouette immense la recouvrit de son ombre, prête à fondre sur elle. Elle pouvait presque distinguer son visage. Encore un peu plus près, plus près et elle verrait ses yeux. Ses yeux brillants rouge sang, les griffes à la place de ses mains.

-Non... Non... NOOOOOOON!

Emma se réveilla en sueur et le cœur battant à 1000 à l'heure. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Seulement un cauchemar, se répéta t-elle pour se rassurer.

Mais qui avait semblé si réel. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur soufrée de l'haleine de l'ombre gigantesque. Elle ressentait encore la terreur qui avait été la sienne. Elle mit un temps à calmer les palpitations de son cœur et stopper le tremblement de ses mains.

Elle avait faim et elle avait soif. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait dû dormir longtemps car la nuit commençait à tomber sur Neverland. Elle entendit sur sa gauche le chant mélodieux d'un ruisseau qui coulait. Morte de soif, elle se dirigea vers lui et s'agenouilla sur le bord pour boire à grandes gorgés. Le breuvage était un vrai délice. Mais soudain ce fut une fraîcheur bien moins agréable qu'elle sentit sur sa gorge. Une ombre s'était glissée derrière elle et la menaçait d'un couteau. Elle releva doucement la tête. Dans sa tête, cela carburait à grande vitesse pour trouver un moyen de se soustraire au garçon perdu qui sûrement l'avait retrouvé. Et était-il seul?

-"Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici?

Emma resta interdite. Ce n'était pas la voix d'un garçon. Elle se retourna vivement, la lame effleurant son cou fit perler quelques gouttes de sang.

-Aïe!

-Idiote! J'aurai pu t'égorger!

-C'était le but non? Aaaaaah! ça pique!

Emma porta la main à sa gorge et essuya le filée de sang qui coulait.

-Je me serai contenter de te menacer.

Emma prit le temps d'observer son agresseur. Une jolie blonde au petit nez retroussé et aux yeux bleus pétillants. Elle était habillée telle une amazone des temps modernes, moins sexy et plus taillé pour la vie à la dure.

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions: qui es-tu et que cherches-tu par ici?

-Je m'appelle Emma, je viens de... Boston. Je cherche les dissidents.

-Les dissidents, hein? Qui as-pu te parler de nous sous ce nom, hein?

Emma tiqua sur le "nous".

-Peter et Félix... commença t-elle.

Le geste de l'amazone fut prompt et la jeune fille sentit de nouveau la pression de la lame sur sa gorge.

-Peter et Félix, hein? Comme c'est étonnant, ils recrutent des filles maintenant? Tu travailles pour eux depuis quand?

-Je suis arrivée il y a deux jours et je ne travaille pas pour eux. Je me suis enfuie et...

-On ne s'enfuie jamais avec Peter Pan, il t'a laissé t'enfuir. Le tout est de savoir pourquoi...

Elle baissa sa lame et semble réfléchir. Emma, elle, était ébranlée par sers paroles. Cette fille disait-elle la vérité? Et dans ce cas, toute ce qui s'était passé avec Oscar n'aurait été qu'une mise en scène? Elle avait dû mal à y croire mais soudain elle songea que le jeune garçon s'était confié peut- être un peu trop facilement à une nouvelle venue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et sa "fuite" avait été trop facile pour être honnête. Elle n'avait entendu personne la poursuivre. Quelle idiote elle avait été! La même question surgit alors dans son esprit: dans quel but?

-Et toi, d'ailleurs! Qui es-tu?

-Je suis Tinkerbell mais tu peux m'appeler Tink.

-Tinkerbell?.. TINKERBELL?

La fée, car c'était ce qu'elle était, l'amena dans son repère. Elle avait conclu que la jeune baroudeuse qui avait pénétré son territoire ne représentait pas un danger, du moins pas immédiat. Tink l'avait suivi un long moment avant de "l'aborder" pour s'assurer qu'elle était seule et non armée. L'inexpérience et le désarroi d'Emma dans ce terrain hostile lui avait paru évident. Et elle l'avait entendu supplier et crier dans son sommeil. Tink avait ressenti de l'empathie. Les cauchemars de Neverland elle connaissait. Même si Peter se servait d'elle pour les retrouver, pour le moment elle était laissé à son sort. Ils aviseraient plus tard quoi faire d'elle.

Emma épiait son agresseur du coin de l'œil, mal à l'aise. La fée soigna sa gorge en silence. Ce n'était pas très profond et la plaie commençait déjà à cicatriser. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emma n'y tint plus:

-Tu n'es pas censée être aussi grande que cette... fleur, avoir des ailes et t'exprimer qu'à coups de clochette?

-Pour les clochettes, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça mais pour ma taille et mes ailes... Je les ai perdu, voilà, soupira t-elle. Je ne suis plus une fée.

-Tu les as perdu? Comment? interrogea Emma soudain intéressée et oubliant ses appréhensions.

-A vouloir aider quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Blue... la chef des fées si tu veux, ajouta t-elle devant le regard perplexe de son interlocutrice, m'a retiré les ailes et bannie ici. Sous forme humaine, précisa t-elle presque avec dégoût.

-Je suis désolée..

-Oh! ça aurait pu être pire. J'aurai pu atterrir dans ton monde, par exemple. Vu le nombre d'enfants de là-bas qui débarquent ici, je présume que ce ne doit pas être très drôle à vivre.

Emma y réfléchit. Était-ce aussi terrible que ça? Elle en vint à la conclusion que peut-être que non, après tout.

-Tu as faim?

La fée déchue lui tendait un pain rond.

-Merci, Emma le prit et mordit dedans pour prendre une petite bouchée. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir et l'appel de son estomac fut plus fort. Elle planta plus profondément ses dents et dévora le met en quelques minutes.

-Et bien, au moins ça ne te fait pas perdre l'appétit! Bon, il faut décider ce que nous allons faire de toi maintenant.

-Ce que vous allez faire de moi?

-Rien ne prouve que tu n'es pas une espionne de Pan. Et même si tu ne l'es pas, ajouta Tink rapidement avant qu'Emma puisse protester, je suis sûre qu'il ne t'a pas laissé gentiment aller faire ta vie dans la forêt à cueillir des champignons. Suis-moi!

-Où allons-nous?

-Voir un ami.

Elles durent marcher encore un moment dans la jungle dense. Mais Tink montraient la dextérité d'une personne qui avait l'habitude de se mouvoir dans ce territoire hostile. Armée d'une machette rudimentaire, elle leur taillait un chemin parmi les herbes grimpantes et les plantes géantes. Un moment elle repoussa Emma sans ménagement. Celle-ci se retrouva au sol, les mains écorchées et les genoux sales.

-ça ne va pas!?

Mais quand elle se tourna vers sa camarade furieuse, elle resta sans voix. La fée ou ex-fée venait de trancher la tête d'un serpent d'au moins 3 ou 4 mètres. Emma resta tétanisée les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Dépêche-toi de te relever, on continue, dit sa compagne comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était d'une parfaite banalité. Et pour elle, ce devait l'être. Emma ne voulait plus paraître une petite nature devant la blonde amazone. Elle se morigéna intérieurement.

-Arrête de jouer les petites princesses maniérées et effarouchées maintenant.

Elle se disait qu'aux yeux de Tink, elle ne devait pas être plus intéressante et utile que Monica ne l'était aux siens. Oui, elle était la Monica de Tinkerbell et elle détestait ça. Emma avait toujours pensé qu'elle était une nature forte et indépendante, capable de s'en sortir toute seule. En deux jours, ses convictions s'étaient effondrées. Elle n'était pas aussi dure et débrouillarde qu'elle le pensait. Mais il était vrai aussi qu'il était normal d'être déstabilisée de se retrouver à littéralement voler jusqu'à un autre monde, rencontrer des gens censés n'être que des personnages d'un roman et crapahuter avec eux dans une jungle hostile et peuplée de créatures dangereuses. Emma n'était pas tout à fait dans son habitat habituel. Et puis se défendre et survivre à Boston était légèrement différent de se défendre et survivre à Neverland. En ville, Tink ferait sûrement moins la fière et ce serait Emma qui lui montrerait quelques trucs! Du moins elle essaya de s'en convaincre.

Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions et ne s'aperçut pas que sa compagne avait stoppé. Elle la percuta de plein fouet.

-Aïe!

-Mais fais attention, tu vas finir par nous tuer! On est arrivé.

Emma regarda devant elles et ne vit... rien.

-Arrivées où?

Tink lui adressa un sourire entendu. Elle sortit comme une petite flûte de sa poche et souffla dedans. Une mélodie proche du chant d'un oiseau en sortit. Après quelques secondes, un lourd rideau de lianes parut s'écarter et dévoiler l'entrée d'une grotte. Un jeune garçon qui devait avoir son âge en sortit. Il s'arrêta net en voyant Emma et lui lança un regard lourd et noir.

-Tu n'aurai jamais dû l'amener ici, Tink. Elle est avec lui."

"-Je ne suis avec personne! Et toi, qui es-tu d'abord?

-Ton ami Peter ne t'a pas parlé de moi?

-Tu es un dissident. Tu es dangereux, tu veux contrôler Neverland, créer le chaos et détruire la beauté de cette île.

Le jeune garçon à la tignasse brune émit un rire amère.

-Voilà donc ce qu'il raconte sur moi, hein? Je veux détruire cette magnifique et paisible île paradisiaque, clama t-il sur un ton indéniablement ironique.

-Et c'est vrai? le défia Emma d'un regard frondeur.

-Peut-être, joua t-il. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi jouer à la marelle, lança t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Emma bouillait intérieurement. De quel droit lui parlait-il avec tant de condescendance?

-Je ne joue plus à la marelle depuis longtemps. Et je me dis que Peter doit doit avoir raison finalement. Tu es arrogant et prétentieux. Je rentre au camp des enfants perdus.

Et elle tourna les talons. Une lance qui se planta juste devant elle la stoppa net.

-Rentrée là-bas? Après être venue jusqu'ici et avoir vu ma cachette. Je suis désolée, miss, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'une solution.

Et il s'avança vers elle déterminé. La jeune fille déglutit. Elle aurait dû fermer sa grande bouche cette fois-ci.


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Et voilà le nouveau chapitre pour ceux qui suivent! ^_^**_

**CHAPITRE 4**

Emma pestait en essayant de se libérer. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait ligotée par ce sale petit prétentieux et jetée dans un coin de la grotte. Assommée, elle avait passé la nuit évanouie, couchée à même le sol. La prisonnière s'était réveillée au petit matin avec un mal de crâne qui lui vrillait les tempes et passablement énervée. Elle se concentra pour réajuster sa vue trouble et mettre en éveil son ouïe. Elle regarda vers l'entrée de la grotte, seule source de lumière, et put voir voir son tortionnaire avec Tink. Ils chuchotaient et parlementaient en lui lançant régulièrement des regards à la dérobée. Ils parlaient d'elle, elle en était persuadée. Et ça l'agaçait.

-Hey!.. Hey! Si vous parlez de moi, j'aimerai que vous ayez le courage de le faire en face de moi!

Le garçon ne lui lança qu'un regard méprisant. Emma souffla, exaspérée. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre!

Au bout de quelques minutes, il éleva la voix:

-Non, Tink. Ma décision est prise et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Pour l'instant elle reste attachée et sous surveillance. Si ses complices viennent pour la libérer, nous saurons les recevoir.

Tink lança un regard compatissant à Emma, soupira et quitta la grotte.

-Tiinkerbell! Ne me laisse pas! Je t'en prie.

Mais la fée était déjà loin ou ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. La jeune fille baissa la tête, abattue. Dans quoi s'était-elle fourrée?

Elle resta plusieurs heures seule, dans la pénombre. Parfois elle entendait des éclats de voix qui n'appartenaient pas à Tink ou ce garçon arrogant. Elle se demanda combien ils étaient et ce qu'ils voulaient. Étaient-ils les rebelles dangereux que lui avaient décrit Peter et Félix? Menaçaient-ils vraiment Neverland? Ses deux jours au sein des garçons perdus avaient suffi à Emma pour se rendre compte que la petite communauté n'était pas aussi idyllique que l'avait dépeint J.M Barrie ou Pan lui-même. Mais cela ne faisaient de ces dissidents les gentils. Elle commençait même à en avoir marre de ces histoires! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se libérer. Ensuite elle partirait d'ici. De cette grotte mais aussi de Neverland. retrouver l'ombre et lui demander de la ramener chez elle, à Boston. Ce n'était peut-être pas le paradis mais au moins là-bas elle n'avait pas à affronter des fées armées de couteaux, de serpents géants ou à traverser des jungles! Et les pensionnaires du [i]Chat Bleu[/i] formaient peut-être un groupe tyrannique mais ce n'était pas pire qu'ici.

Elle se trémoussa sur elle-même pour tenter de desserrer ses liens mais les nœuds étaient trop bien serrés. Elle regarda autour d'elle et repéra un rocher aux arêtes tranchantes. La prisonnière se dandina jusqu'à lui et entreprit de trancher la corde contre elles. Mais cela était moins aisé que dans les films et bientôt elle s'était méchamment tailladée les poignets. Mais victoire! Elle était libre!

Maintenant il lui fallait sortir de la grotte et échappait à la vigilance de ses geôliers. Elle sortit prudemment la tête pour se faire une idée de sa situation. De dos, elle compta deux garçons à l'entrée. Apparemment, ils étaient les seuls. Ils ne semblaient pas très attentifs. Emma pensa qu'il lui serait facile de se faufiler derrière eux et de se réfugier dans la jungle. Ensuite elle aviserait.

Elle retourna dans la grotte, attrapa un sac de toile qui traînait au sol pour le remplir de denrées qu'elle trouva et quelques objets qui pourraient lui être utiles: un couteau, une corde et cette drôle de lampe en forme de noix de coco. Puis elle retourna à l'entrée de la grotte, vérifia que ses deux geôliers étaient toujours aussi peu alertes et partit à petites foulées vers les arbres.

Elle était revenue à son point de départ, de nouveau seule au milieu de la jungle. Elle soupira, découragée. Elle qui à son arrivée avait cru trouver enfin son chez elle. Et en fait elle n'avait trouvé que des lunatiques et des psychopathes!

"-Hey ho! L'ombre! Tu m'entends?! Je veux rentrer chez moi!

Elle tendit l'oreille, scruta le ciel et attendit un moment mais rien ne se ne lui répondit. Peut-être que l'ombre ne se manifestait que la nuit. En attendant, elle devait trouver un endroit où se poser et se cacher.

Elle marcha longtemps, attentive au moindre bruit suspect. Pas question de se faire avoir comme une débutante cette fois-ci. Elle rationna ses rares provisions. Quand elle aurait trouver où passer la nuit, elle irait cueillir quelques baies. Pour le moment, toute sa concentration était focalisée sur un moyen de quitter cette île. Île. La mer bien sûr! Elle devait se rapprocher de la plage. Ce soir, elle tenterait de nouveau d'appeler l'ombre. Si elle ne venait pas, elle essayerait de quitter cet endroit par l'eau. Après tout, si elle se souvenait bien, les garçons perdus et leurs dissidents n'étaient pas les seuls habitants de Neverland.

Enfin, elle trouva creusé dans la roche, un abri assez grand pour l'accueillir au moins pour la nuit. Elle s'installa: un lit de branchages et de feuilles, un rond de pierres pour y faire un feu. Elle ramassa quelques brindilles qu'elle posa en tas au centre du rond. Le deuxième soir au camp des enfants perdus on lui avait montré comment allumer un bon brasier. Quand l'essentiel fut installé, elle ressortit cueillir des baies pour son repas du soir, le couteau dérobé à son geôlier à la ceinture. Elle se doutait qu'il avait dû s'apercevoir de sa fuite assez vite et vu son accueil de la veille, il n'était sûrement pas décidée à la laisser vivre sa vie à Neverland. il penserait sûrement qu'elle était retournée au camp des enfants perdus. Et d'ailleurs elle se demanda si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait dû faire. Au moins, avec eux, elle serait en sécurité. Elle dirait à Peter et Félix qu'elle avait voulu savoir si ce qu'ils disaient sur les dissidents étaient vrais et que, à coup sûr, elle les croyaient maintenant et les aideraient à les combattre! Entre Tinkerbell, la fée déchue qui n'avait pas hésité à l'abandonner et ce petit chef prétentieux, elle avait fait le tour des dissidents et s'était déjà fait une idée assez claire de ses odieux personnages.

Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à se décider à retourner là-bas. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Pan la gênait. Elle sentait de la malveillance chez ce jeune garçon blond aux oreilles décollés et au sourire à la fois jovial et inquiétant. Non. Soit elle retrouvait l'ombre soit elle trouvait le moyen de quitter l'île par la mer. Elle pensa aux pirates, y en avait-il vraiment qui avaient jeté l'ancre à Cannibal Cove.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Emma porta négligemment quelques baies à sa bouche. Une violente frappe sur sa main les envoya valser. la jeune fille se t sur ses pieds et tira le couteau de sa ceinture.

-"Petite idiote! Ce sont des baies toxiques,, tu auras pu te tuer!

Le jeune garçon brun braquait ses yeux furieux sur elle. Des larmes brûlantes au coin des yeux, elle ne savait que répondre. Un merci? ça jamais!

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? ça t'aurait même bien arrangé, non?

-ça, j'aurai pu enfin rentrer chez moi! J'en ai assez de te suivre depuis ce matin!

-Pourquoi tu me suis? Il t'aurait suffit de m'assommer de nouveau et de me ramener. Et comment ça depuis ce matin?

Le jeune garçon parut soudain embarrassé et eut l'air plus jeune.

-Je t'ai vu t'enfuir, pas très discrète soit-dit en passant, et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelques chose. Et j'ai bien fait assurément! ajouta t-il crânement pour atténuer la gêne de sa confession.

-Et te ramener pourquoi? Pour que tu t'échappes encore et encore? Et non, je ne te tuerai pas. Ce n'est pas mes méthodes, à moi.

Il soupira. Emma se demanda ce qu'il entendait par ce "à moi".

-J'ai compris que tu voulais rentrer chez toi. Tu ne peux pas. Aucun de nous ne le peut. Résigne-toi.

-Merci de tes conseils mais je ne me résigne pas aussi facilement.

Il émit un petit rire triste.

-Dans 100 ans, tu le feras, crois-moi.

Emma perdit ses moyens et baissa son arme. Il avait donc 100 ans? Elle s'imagina vivre 100 années ici,sans vieillir, toujours sur ses gardes, à dormir que d'un œil. Non, elle ne pouvait pas.

-Et bien, merci, sincèrement,. mais je vais essayer quand même... Et... merci pour les baies. J'avais vu des enfants perdus les ramasser, je pensais qu'elles étaient comestibles.

-Oh oui! Ils les cueillent mais ce n'est pas pour les manger.

Un silence s'installa, laissant Emma imaginer alors les différents usages dont Peter and co pouvaient faire de ces baies et en trembla.

-Très bien, apparemment, tu n'es pas une espionne de Peter Pan alors je te laisse faire ce que tu veux. Peut-être que tu auras plus de chance que moi ou que tu seras simplement plus maligne et que tu pourras rentrer chez toi. Je te le souhaite en tout cas. Tu comptes aller où?

Emma était déstabilisée par le changement de comportement et de ton du jeune homme. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi ignoble qu'elle l'avait cru. En tout cas, les choses ne devaient pas être aussi simplistes que les gentils d'un côté et les méchants de l'autre.

-J'ai appelé l'ombre mais elle n'est pas venue, avoua t-elle, se sentant un peu l'idiote qu'il imaginait. Comme si cela pouvait être aussi simple!

-L'ombre est encore plus malfaisante que Peter, crains-la encore plus, crois-moi.

-Alors je pensais aller jusqu'à Cannibal Cove. Peut-être y trouverai-je des pirates qui me ramèneront chez moi sur leur bateau comme moussaillon, continua t-elle pleine d'espoir.

-Les pirates ont quitté Neverland depuis longtemps maintenant.

-Oh...

La déception de la jeune fille se peignit sur tout son visage. Son ancien geôlier se désola d'avoir ainsi ruiné tous les espoirs de cette fille agaçante et têtue mais aussi courageuse et volontaire. Il tenta de se rattraper:

-Mais on ne sait jamais! Tu devrais essayer.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Continues toujours vers le sud jusqu'à la mer. Tu seras à Cannibal Cove en quelques heures. Repose-toi cette nuit et part demain au lever du soleil. Bonne chance, miss. Et fais attention à ce que tu manges maintenant! Les noix de coco sont une valeur sûre.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un dernier sourire, tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Mais Emma le rappela soudain:

-Attends! Je... je ne connais même pas ton nom.

-Baelfire.

-Et bien merci Baelfire. Au revoir. Oh! Et moi c'est..."

Trop tard, il avait déjà disparu.

Emma se demanda un moment si elle n'aurait pas dû lui demander de venir avec elle mais elle se rappela ses paroles. Il devait avoir quitté son monde depuis au moins 100 ans. Chez lui, plus personne ne l'attendait. Tous ceux qu'il avait connu et aimé étaient morts. Mais ce n'était pas encore le cas pour elle et elle fut encore plus résolue à rentrer chez elle.

Baelfire marcha quelques minutes avant de sentir une présence à ses côtés.

-Ainsi tu m'as suivi entrain de la suivre, Tink?

-Je m'inquiétais pour vous deux.

Elle lui sourit, presque maternel en lui prenant le bras.

-Tu la laisses partir alors?

-C'est le mieux.

-Vraiment? J'ai comme le pressentiment que cette fille, Emma est la clé.

-La clé de quoi?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si c'était là, à ma portée et je n'arrive pas à le saisir. C'est agaçant! Si j'avais mes pouvoirs de fée...

-Ne te torture pas, Tink. Tu es très utile même sans poussière de fée ni ailes. Ton intelligence et ta vivacité sont des pouvoirs bien suffisants ici.

-Et il serait utile à la petite. Imagine qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Seule dans la jungle.

-Qui te dit que je l'ai laissée seule?

Et Bae lui adressa un sourire entendu.

-Tu es un petit malin, toi!


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Et voilà enfin le chapitre 5. désolée pour ceux qui suivent, il est écrit depuis un moment mais j'ai oublié de le poster...**_

**CHAPITRE 5**

Emma se rapprocha du feu qu'elle avait réussi tant bien que mal à allumer pour se réchauffer. Elle se posait encore plus de questions maintenant. Qui était vraiment ce garçon, Baelfire. Elle le dit tout haut:

-Baelfire.

Elle trouvait que c'était joli. ça sonnait comme un goût d'aventures, de créatures magiques et de chasse aux dragons. En fouillant son sac de toile, elle retrouva la noix de coco avec la bougie collée dans le fond. Cela l'intrigua. Elle alluma la mèche, remis la deuxième moitié sur le dessus et regarda les lumières se reflétait sur le plafond de la grotte. Au bout de quelques instants, elle fronça les sourcils et se leva pour mieux observer les points de lumière. C'est alors qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle voyait. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

De retour à son camp, Baelfire retrouva les deux autres dissidents affectés à la surveillance d'Emma. Mission auquel ils avaient un peu failli.

-Désolé, Bae.

-Oui, désolée Bae.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Raccoon Twins."

Bae leur adressa un sourire pour les rassurer.

Les jumeaux avaient été les premiers garçons perdus à le rejoindre dans la "dissidence" puisque Peter l'appelait comme ça. Ils étaient déjà sur l'île à son arrivée, complètement asservis à Pan et son sbire Félix. Mais vifs et intelligents, le discours de Baelfire les avait interpellé. Celui-ci s'approchait des garçons perdus isolés et tentait de les libérer de la fascination puis de la crainte que leur inspiré le "lutin vert". Plusieurs fois, Bae avait pris de grands risques et manquait d'un cheveux de se faire prendre par Félix et les plus fidèles lieutenants de Peter. Mais rapide et malin, il avait toujours réussi à s'éclipser avant qu'on ne l'attrape en pleine mutinerie.

Peu après sa propre évasion, il avait vu Tink, devenue très vite une fidèle alliée et amie, arriver encadrée des deux jeunes garçons, encore terrifiées par ce qu'ils avaient osé faire. Mais très vite, ils s'étaient adaptés et se montraient très futés pour déjouer les plans des garçons perdus à leur recherche.

Baelfire n'était pas capable de les distinguer l'un de l'autre. D'ailleurs ils ne répondaient qu'au nom de "Raccoon Twins". L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. Baelfire pensait qu'ils avaient sûrement oublié leurs véritables noms depuis bien longtemps.

"-Rentrez à votre cabane pour la nuit. Et faîtes attention à vous.

-Bonne nuit, Baelfire", lui souhaitèrent en choeur les jumeaux avant de disparaître dans les arbres. En fait, plus précisément en haut d'un arbre car leur abri était judicieusement placé dans les branches d'un chêne touffu. La cabane était absolument invisible du sol.

Bae rentra dans son propre abri, exténué par sa journée. Suivre la miss toute la journée sans se faire voir avait été plus fatiguant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il avait besoin de se détendre. Il chercha sa lampe du regard mais ne la trouva pas. Il fronça les sourcils, il était sûr de l'avoir laissé là. Il regarda dans chaque recoin de la grotte de plus en plus paniqué. Cette simple noix de coco percé, était ce qui le raccrochait au monde qu'il considéré comme le sien maintenant. Il n'y avait passé que quelques mois et seulement quelques semaines dans le doux foyer des Darling. Mais enfin, depuis longtemps, il s'était senti chez lui. Quitter sa maison fut un sacrifice difficile mais nécessaire. Il avait sauvé Wendy, John et Michael et là était le plus important. Mais quand Peter Pan, Félix et quelques autres enfants perdus avaient ricané:

-Ici tu les oublieras, on oublie tout.

Baelfire fut décidé à ne jamais oublié ceux qui lui avaient donné leur amour et leur confiance inconditionnels. Il se forçait chaque soir, les yeux fermés, loin du bruit, à se remémorer leurs visages, le son de leurs voix, les éclats de leurs rires. Il avait dessiné sur une des parois de la grotte la maison des Darling mais hélas, Peter avait raison. Les souvenirs peu à peu s'effaçaient. Et un soir, en contemplant les étoiles, encore différentes de celles de la Forêt Enchanté et du monde sans magie, Bae avait eu l'idée. Il avait récupéré la noix de coco coupé en deux, vidé de sa chair et de mémoire et, après avoir passé des nuits auprès de Mr Darling et des garçons à apprendre le nom des constellations, il avait patiemment et parfaitement répliqué le ciel tel qu'on pouvait le voir au dessus de Londres. Chaque fois qu'il l'allumait et contemplait le plafond de la grotte ainsi éclairé, chaque souvenir, chaque visage lui revenait distinctement.

Baelfire était furieux. Il appela les Raccoon Twins au bas de leur arbre mais ils jurèrent n'avoir toucher à rien. Il réfléchit et l'idée fusa dans sa tête.

-La miss, souffla t-il.

Emma était perdue dans la contemplation du ciel étoilé. Mais elle avait appris de ses erreurs. Plus question de se laisser surprendre. Quand elle distingua un mouvement sur sa droite, elle fut sur ses pieds en quelques millièmes de secondes et pointait déjà son poignard sur l'intrus.

-Peter!

-Et bien Emma! Je vois que tu t'es bien adaptée aux coutumes de Neverland, s'amusa le jeune garçon.

Emma resta sur ses gardes tout en baissant son arme. Pan remarqua le regard suspicieux de son interlocutrice.

-Tu les as rencontré, n'est-ce pas? Et ils t'ont dit de te méfier de ce très méchant Peter Pan.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas celui que tu veux bien faire croire.

-D'accord, d'accord, concéda t-il d'un ton conciliant. Tout n'est pas si idyllique que dans tes livres et tu es déçue. Mais était-ce vraiment mieux chez toi? Tu veux vraiment y retourner?

Emma hésita. Réagissait-elle vraiment comme une enfant gâtée déçue par le jouet qu'elle avait reçu à Noël? Voulant toujours plus beau, plus grand, plus merveilleux. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de se plaindre au _Chat Bleu_. Elle n'aimait pas une partie de ses camarades, l'école, la vie stricte du foyer. Et voilà qu'ici, elle recommençait. Après une période d'enchantement, elle trouvait mille défauts à sa nouvelle vie. La jeune fille était-elle une éternelle insatisfaite et une ingrate? Peter sentit ses hésitations et en profita pour insinuait en elle les derniers doutes:

-Très bien. Je te laisse seule et agir à ta guise. Ainsi tu ne vois je ne suis pas l'horrible dictateur qu'on a bien voulu te dépeindre. Et après tout, les dissidents ne font pas tant de mal que ça. J'appelle l'ombre et elle te ramène chez toi? Ainsi, tu rentres tranquillement et tu ne nous reverras jamais. Tu ne reviendras plus jamais à Neverland. Adieu enfants perdus, Tinkerbell... et Baelfire.

Emma tiqua, Peter en fut satisfait. Tout s'était donc passé comme il l'avait espéré.

-Je... je ne suis pas obligée de rentrer si vite. J'aimerai bien voir d'autres choses.

-Comme je te comprends. Quitter Neverland sans voir Cannibal Cove ou... la lagune aux sirènes.

Les yeux d'Emma brillèrent.

-Les sirènes? Mais elles ne sont pas... méchantes?

-Bien sûr que non! Un peu vaniteuses et farceuses mais elles sont adorables. Elles vont t'adorer.

-Mais je ne suis pas sur le bon chemin...

-Pars à l'est, sur ta gauche demain matin. Tu y seras en quelques heures à peine de marche.

-Et bien, merci Peter. Je partirai tôt demain matin.

-Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle! je suis très heureux que tu restes parmi nous, Emma. Et bien bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, Peter!

Le lendemain matin, Emma se réveilla à l'aube. Elle se contenta d'une noix de coco pour le petit déjeuner et d'eau claire qu'elle avait puisé d'un ruisseau. Elle se mit en route plus légère te plus gaie que la veille. Elle réalisait sa chance: elle était à Neverland. Neverland. Quel enfant n'aurait tout donné pour être à sa place? Et là, elle était en route pour rencontrer les sirènes. Malgré les mots rassurants de Peter, elle garderait ses distances avec les créatures de la mer. Mais la tentation de les voir, pour de vrai, était trop forte.

Après plusieurs heures de marche et la traversée du fleuve heureusement peu profond, elle sentit l'odeur iodée de la mer et entendit le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers. Un dernier effort et elle sortit de la forêt. Le spectacle s'offrant à elle était magnifique. Une mer bleue azur s'étendant à l'infini, de grands rochers taillés par les lames et le vent surgissaient majestueux de l'eau. Emma s'approcha fascinée. Elle s'accroupît et caressa doucement l'eau de ses doigts. Soudain elle entendit un rire cristallin. Elle releva vivement les yeux. elle scruta autour d'elle mais ne vit rien.

-Hey ho! Il y a quelqu'un?

Un nouveau rire lui répondit. Elle tourna la tête vers sa droite d'où venait le rire. Un bruit de nageoire battant l'eau vint alors de la gauche. Emma tourna encore la tête. Les rires vinrent alors de partout.

-Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi!

Emma tourna les talons et s'apprêta à rejoindre la forêt, vexée et boudeuse.

-Non! S'il te plaît, ne pars pas!

Emma se retourna et, à moitié allongée sur un rocher, elle vit la plus belle créature qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Une longue chevelure brune cascadant sur ses épaules blanches, de grands yeux argentés et surtout une longue queue de poisson scintillante.

-Vous... Vous êtes une sirène.

Petit rire.

-Oui, je suis une sirène. Excuse mes soeurs. Elles ne veulent pas de faire de mal. Elles aiment jouer, c'est tout. Et, nous devons l'avouer, tu nous intrigues beaucoup.

-Moi? Je ne suis qu'une fille ordinaire.

-oh! Tu es bien plus.

-Oh oui ! Bien plus, ajouta une autre sirène en sortant de sa cachette. Ses cheveux noirs avaient des reflets bleutés au soleil. Ils ondulaient joliment créant un effet de mouvement hypnotique.

-Approche que nous voyons mieux celle qui fait battre tous les coeurs.

-Je ne fais battre le coeur de personne.

Emma se demandait de quoi elle pouvait bien parler. Mais elle s'approcha néanmoins. Les sirènes étaient si belles, leurs voix si douces, leurs yeux brillants braqués sur elle. La brune nagea jusqu'à elle et caressa sa chevelure blonde. Les autres sirènes d'abord hésitantes sortirent de derrière les rochers et les rejoignirent. Cinq magnifiques créatures des fonds marins qui la dévisageaient, touchaient ses vêtements et lui chantaient une chanson. Leurs voix harmonieuses mirent Emma dans un état second. La jeune fille avait beau se dire qu'elle devait se réveiller et rester sur ses gardes, la mélodie s'insinuait dans son cerveau, l'incitait à lâcher prise. Quand les sirènes la prirent par les mains et l'attirèrent dans l'eau, elle ne résista pas. Pourtant une partie de sa conscience refusait d'abdiquer. Elle vit les visages des éducateurs du Chat Bleu toujours si patients avec elle, celui de la gentille Kyara qui devait être si perdue sans elle, ceux de Tink... et de Baelfire.

-Non, non, laissez-moi, murmura t-elle.

-Viens avec nous.

-Oui, viens découvrir le monde fantastique sous la mer.

-Non, je suis humaine, je ne peux pas respirer sous l'eau, je vais mourir.

-Viens avec nous, c'est si merveilleux.

-Merveilleux?

Emma parut abandonner puis se ressaisit.

-Non! lança t-elle plus fermement en se débattant. Elle ne remarqua pas ses lunettes tombant dans l'eau.

La sirène aux cheveux noirs laissa tomber le masque. Son doux sourire laissa la place à un rictus dévoilant des dents pointus. Ses yeux brûlés de férocité.

-Tu ne les auras pas, ils sont à nous. À NOUS!

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez! Laissez-moi!

-Jamais! hurla la sirène en la tirant avec une force surhumaine. Tu... Aïe!

Une flèche venait de transpercer le bras de la sirène qui lâcha le bras d'Emma. Affolées, les autres créatures se tournèrent vers le rivage. Une indienne armée de son arc lançait un nouveau projectile qui toucha l'eau juste devant une sirène blonde.

-Ne pensez pas que je vise mal. C'était un avertissement, la prochaine flèche sera mortelle pour celle qui menacera encore cette jeune fille.

La guerrière était intimidante avec ses longs cheveux noirs tombant raides sur ses épaules, ses peintures sur son visage et son regard enflammé. Les sirènes crachèrent leurs invectives contre l'indigène mais reculèrent, laissant Emma se débattre seule dans l'eau. Elles plongèrent dans les vagues et disparurent en jurant de se venger.

Emma nagea jusqu'au sable, la jeune indienne l'aida à se hisser sur la plage.

-Merci, merci beaucoup.

-De rien, répondit sèchement sa sauveuse en regardant ailleurs.

-Mais... Qui es-tu?

-Lily. Lily la Tigresse. Et ne me remercie pas, remercie Baelfire. Sans lui je ne serai pas là.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà le chapitre 6! Emma fait des siennes!**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Emma regarda la fière indienne s'éloigner. Elle ne sut que faire: la suivre ou poursuivre sa route, seule? Après sa mésaventure avec les sirènes, elle ne tenait pas trop à la deuxième option. Jouer les aventurières solitaires c'était exaltant un moment, après c'était juste barbant et surtout dangereux. Toutes ces pensées cogitaient dans sa tête quand Lily se retourna soudain.

"-Et bien alors? Tu viens? Ou préfères-tu attendre qu'un fauve ne vienne te dévorer, ou pire ?

Et Emma rejoignit la guerrière indigène en courant sans demander son reste et encore moins ce qui pouvait être pire qu'être dévoré par un fauve.

-Au fait, moi je m'appelle Emma."

L'indienne ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

"-Où va t-on? osa demander la blonde après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse.

-Dans mon village, ce n'est qu'à quelques heures.

-Quelques heures? se lamenta Emma déjà épuisée.

-Tu y seras en sécurité. En attendant.

-En attendant quoi?

Mais la brune ne répondit pas. Emma se résigna et le reste du chemin se fit en silence.

La nouvelle habitante de Neverland comprit l'origine du nom de sa compagne, la Tigresse. Lily se déplaçait tel un félin dans l'épaisseur moite de la jungle et plusieurs fois, Emma la perdit de vue. La première fois, se croyant abandonnée dans ce milieu très hostile et fragilisée par ces dernières jours, la jeune fille paniqua. Elle regarda frénétiquement tout autour d'elle et même dans les hauteurs. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle se trouvait. La nuit tomberait bientôt et elle ne se sentait plus du tout la force d'affronter la moindre aventure pour la journée. Mais l'indienne avait soudainement réapparu à travers les arbres. Elle jeta un seul regard à sa compagne de voyage et se contenta d'un simple hochement du menton pour l'inviter à la suivre.

La fumée fut la première chose qu'Emma distingua, voletant au-dessus des arbres, une volute blanche qui se confondait avec les nuages en s'évaporant. La jeune fille s'émerveilla plus qu'il ne le fallait mais après des heures et même des jours de jungle verte uniforme et monotone, ce changement dans le paysage apportait une touche de fraîcheur et de nouveauté bienvenue. Lily écarta un dernier noeud de branches et de fougères et Emma resta bouche bée. Devant elle s'étendait un authentique village indien. Des tipis en peaux de bêtes se dressaient en large cercle, au milieu un totem gigantesque sur lequel les animaux sculptés, aigle, ours, éléphant, dardaient sur elle leurs regards menaçants, des feus de camp brûlaient à plusieurs endroits réchauffant marmites odorantes ici, fumant la viande là. Au loin, elle vit un groupe de très jeunes indigènes jouer "aux grands". Munis de lances et d'arcs en version miniature, ils se couraient après à tour de rôles, un coup les gentils courageux, un coup les méchants sournois, en poussant des cris qu'ils pensaient menaçants.

"-Ma fille, te voilà enfin de retour. Tu étais encore avec ces petits visages pâles arrogants je présume? gronda une voix à sa gauche.

La blonde tremblotante tourna la tête. L'indien qui avait parlé ainsi était aussi large que grand. Une coiffe de plumes rouges et blanches descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, habillant sa longue chevelure noire brillante. Son torse dénudé dévoilait une musculature impressionnante. Des traits de terre rouge et ocre marquaient son visage sévère. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et toisait les deux jeunes femmes. Mais si Emma était prête à faire pipi dans sa culotte, Lily ne fut même pas quelque peu ébranlée par l'accueil. Les crises de colère de son père, elle y était habituée et cela faisait longtemps, bien trop longtemps d'ailleurs, que cela ne l'émouvait plus.

Elle le dépassa négligemment et répondit d'un air crâneur:

-Oh! Voyons père. Tout le village sait que tu apprécies Baelfire, Tink et les jumeaux. Ne joue pas les grands chefs juste parce que tu veux impressionner cette pauvre fille.

-Ma fille! Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi. Je suis ton père et ton chef, tu me dois le respect. Quant à toi, jeune visage pâle...

Emma se figea. Elle avait espéré qu'il l'avait oublié. Voeu pieu apparemment.

-Présente-toi.

-Je... je m'ap... pelle Emm... Emm...

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase tant elle tremblait de tout son corps. La fière indienne vint à sa rescousse.

-C'est une amie de Baelfire et Tinkerbell donc une amie des Peaux Rouges. J'en suis garante sous le regards de nos vénérables ancêtres, proclama t-elle un peu trop solennellement pour être honnête.

Son père ne fut pas dupe de son ironie moqueuse mais il répondit aussi sérieusement:

-Soit, ma fille. Si cette jeune visage pâle trahit notre confiance, tu seras punie au même titre qu'elle. Déçois-nous, Emm-Emm et notre colère sera terrible. Pour toi et pour Lily la tigresse."

Emma déglutit. Mais après tout, elle n'avait l'intention de ne trahir personne.

Elle suivit à grands pas sa nouvelle alliée sous le regard scrutateur et intimidant du chef peau-rouge.

-Tu seras en sécurité ici. Il ne trouvera pas.

-Qui ne me trouvera pas?

Mais Emma n'eut pas la réponse à sa question. Le groupe de jeunes indiens en apercevant Lily s'était précipité vers elle et tous, à coups de grands cris et de gestes, tentaient d'attirer son attention. C'était à celui qui l'impressionnerait avec son arc "fait par moi tout seul" ou qu'il lui raconterait le plus bel exploit, imaginaire bien sûr mais est-il nécessaire de briser leurs rêves? Les petits guerriers étaient si fiers de leurs actes de bravoure. La nouvelle arrivée préféra laisser Lily féliciter sa troupe et décida de faire un tour dans le village indien. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle aurait l'occasion de visiter un vrai camp peau-rouge! Elle en impressionnerait plus d'un lors de son prochain exposé d'histoire à... à... Où déjà? Emma se concentra mais les souvenirs prenaient à peine forme dans son cerveau qu'ils s'évaporaient instantanément. Comme une plume qui virevolte. On tend la main pour l'attraper mais à peine arrive t-on à l'effleurer du bout des doigts qu'elle s'envole un peu plus loin.

-Bonjour!

Une vois sonore et juvénile la tira de ses pensées. Elle baissa les yeux sur la petite silhouette qui lui faisait face. Une bouille ronde aux joues roses adorable lui souriait. Un beau sourire franc et sincère. Le petit garçon portait un pyjama, incongru dans ce village indigène, et avait à la main un ours en peluche.

-Bonjour, toi. Que fais-tu ici?

-Je vis ici, je suis un peau-rouge. Un vrai de vrai. Le plus féroce guerrier que Neverland n'est jamais connu. Tous tremble devant moi, proclama t-il très sérieusement.

-Oh je n'en doute pas! Moi-même je suis très impressionnée d'être devant toi, répondit Emma en entrant dans son jeu.

Pour confirmer ses paroles, le petit guerrier pas du tout peau-rouge brandit comme une lance son ours au-dessus de sa tête en grognant. Emma retint son sourire. Elle ne voulait pas vexer son interlocuteur qui ne doutait pas un instant de son air terrible.

-Michael! Que fais-tu voyons? Laisse cette jeune fille tranquille!

-Je lui montre comment je suis un puissant guerrier, John, rétorqua candidement le jeune garçon.

-Je suis sûre qu'elle est morte de peur, répondit l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel. Il portait des lunettes rondes et ses cheveux formaient un nid de boucles brunes.

-John et... Michael Darling? s'exclama Emma interdite.

-ça veut dire quoi Darling? demanda tout étonné Michael.

-C'est votre nom.

-Non, les peaux-rouges n'ont pas de nom.

Et Michael partit en courant en poussant les hululements typiques des indiens, la main sur la bouche. John le regarda un peu hautain puis le rejoignit dans sa danse frénétique autour du totem.

Emma rejoignit Lily.

-Excuse-moi, tenta t-elle de l'interrompre.

La jeune indienne était encore accaparée par les enfants sur-excités. Elle leva néanmoins les yeux sur sa compagne et à son regard soucieux, renvoya la joyeuse troupe à ses jeux.

-Oui, Emma?

-Ces jeunes garçons, et elle montra John et Michael dansant toujours autour du totem, qui sont-ils et que font-ils ici?

-Ils sont arrivés bien avant toi mais peu après Baelfire. L'ombre et notre infâme ennemi les voulaient mais nous avons pu les arracher de leurs griffes et nous les cachons dans notre village.

-Qui est ce terrible ennemi? Les pirates , n'est-ce pas? Le capitaine Crochet?

-Crochet? Non! Crochet a quitté Neverland depuis bien longtemps. Et il n'était pas si méchant que ça, juste un peu lâche.

-Alors qui...

C'est alors que le groupe de mini-guerriers repassa près d'elle et elle entendit distinctement les "gentils" hurler:

-Infâme Peter Pan, nous aurons ta peau. Vilain!

-Ah a ah! Les toisa celui qui jouait le méchant de l'histoire, Vous ne m'aurez jamais! Je vous attraperez tous et je vous jetterai dans les flammes de l'île au Crâne. Je serai le maître de Neverland et personne ne m'en empêchera!

-Si si si! Nous les Peaux-Rouges, garants de l'âme de Neverland, nous sauverons notre terre sacrée de ta noirceur! La lumière reviendra sur Neverland! scandèrent en choeur les mini-guerriers peaux-rouges.

Emma resta sans voix. Ainsi Peter Pan était l'ennemi juré des indiens? Voilà une version bien différente de celle qu'elle connaissait! Certes elle avait eu quelques doutes sur l'honnêteté et le comportement dudit Peter Pan mais de là à l'imaginer comme l'être noir et machiavélique que les petits indigènes décrivaient, cela lui paraissait un peu fort. Toutefois, elle n'en dit mot. Elle se souvenait des paroles du chef et père de Lily la Tigresse et elle se dit assez judicieusement que prendre la défense de Peter serait plutôt mal vu dans le contexte actuel.

Elle resta silencieuse alors que Lily lui faisait la visite officielle du village. Elle lui présenta sa mère, une belle peau-rouge douce et souriante, ses frères guerriers, son grand-père un peu loufoque qui soutint à Emma qu'elle était la réincarnation d'une princesse indienne des temps anciens.

-Mon grand-père est un sage qui voit les âmes anciennes des gens.

-Un sage? Un vieux fou qui ne peut pas voir plus loin que son nez selon moi, bougonna à voix basse Emma qui n'avait pas aimé comment il lui avait pincé les joues et tiré les cheveux lors de ses divagations.

Lily fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Elle ne s'offusqua pas du manque de respect de sa camarade pour le vénérable ancien de sa famille, elle était habituée aux réactions circonspects quand il s'agissait de son grand-père.

Au coucher du soleil, le peuple indien reçut une nouvelle visite. Tinkerbell apparut et salua chaleureusement Lily la Tigresse mais se montra un peu plus distante avec Emma. La fée avait remarqué d'un coup d'oeil le regard hostile de la jeune fille dès son arrivée. En effet Emma n'avait pas oublié comment elle l'avait laissé aux mains de ce Baelfire. D'accord, maintenant, elle avait une meilleure image du jeune homme mais à ce moment-là elle avait été assommé et ligoté par le malotru. Et, morte de peur malgré ses répliques frondeuses, elle aurait bien aimé que son ex-compagne de route la soutienne et lui vienne en aide. Mais la fée déchue l'avait abandonnée et la voilà qu'elle revenait l'air de rien, le sourire aux lèvres? Ah ça non!

La froideur d'Emma attrista Tinkerbell même si elle la comprenait. Quand elles furent à l'écart, elle s'approcha.

-Emma, je sais ce que tu penses. Mais je savais que tu ne risquais absolument rien. Bae ne t'aurait jamais fait le moindre mal.

-Vraiment? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu.

-Il avait peur que tu ne sois une espionne à la solde de Peter Pan.

-Mais qu'avez-vous tous avec Peter Pan? A vous entendre, c'est un être diabolique, le diable en personne même!

-Emma, soupira Tink, tu ne connais pas son vrai visage. Tu le vois comme un jeune garçon insouciant et joueur, comme dans tes livres. Mais c'est une vieille âme dans un jeune corps. Une âme noircie par la peur, la honte et les regrets.

Emma n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. Elle ne pouvait accepter que le héros rieur et amusant qu'elle connaissait de ses lectures et des films de son enfance était cet être ignoble qu'ils décrivaient. Tink n'insista pas sur le sujet et revint à Baelfire.

-Bae ne t'a t-il pas sauvé d'une mort certaine avec les baies venimeuses?

-Ouais, bon... confirma Emma à contrecoeur.

-Il t'a suivi toute la journée, dans l'ombre, pour s'assurer qu'il ne t'arriverait rien. Et comme il savait qu'il devrait rentrer au camp pour veiller sur les jumeaux, il a demandé à Lily de veiller sur toi et de te protéger en t'amenant ici. Maintenant il a une dette envers les peaux-rouges. Pour toi.

Emma se sentit mal à l'aise. Qui était donc ce garçon étrange qui la faisait d'abord prisonnière sans ménagement puis veillait sur elle tel un ange gardien.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela?

-Parce que moi, je veille sur Baelfire, répondit du tac-au-tac la fée blonde.

-Pourquoi?

-C'est mon ami. Et je voudrai être ton amie aussi.

Tink lui tendit la main et après une hésitation, Emma la prit dans la sienne. La fée sourit, satisfaite.

Les deux amies maintenant réconciliées rejoignirent Lily la Tigresse dans son tipi. La jeune indienne avait natté sa longue chevelure noire et revêtu une tunique en peau qui la faisait moins ressembler à une guerrière. Emma s'assit sur un épais tapis et la mère de Lily lui présenta un bol de terre cuite rempli d'un breuvage dont les effluves lui mirent l'eau à la bouche.

_Merci beaucoup... madame, la jeune fille se sentait un peu bête.

Mais l'indienne lui répondit par un large sourire reconnaissant.

-Je vous en prie, Emm-Emm.

Et elle sortit sans qu'Emma puisse réparer le malentendu sur son nom. Tink et Lily se servirent elles-mêmes et s'installèrent à ses côtés. Celle-ci osa enfin poser la question qui la turlupinait depuis un moment:

-Dîtes-moi, peter Pan est donc votre ennemi, vous vous cachez de lui à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Mais comment fait-il pour ne pas vous retrouver? Il est pourtant doué pour ça.

Emma se souvenait comment il était apparu "comme par magie" à la grotte.

-En fait, le village, le camp de Baelfire et des jumeaux et ma propre cabane sont, disons, protégés.

-Protégés?

-Oui, un puissant sort indien qui les rend indétectable pour Peter et ses sbires. C'est pour cela que nous évitons de nous déplacer trop loin et trop longtemps hors du champs de protection.

-Ouais, donc je vous ai fait courir un grand risque, murmura Emma, même si elle doutait encore du ledit risque.

Mais ses deux camarades crurent en sa parfaite sincérité sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, Emma, la rassura Tink en posant sa main sur son bras. Nous avons su être prudents et Peter ne nous retrouvera pas.

-Et nous saurons parfaitement nous défendre si besoin, surenchérit l'indienne.

-Vous défendre de quoi?

Les trois jeunes femmes se retournèrent de concert. Baelfire venait de passer l'entrée du tipi. La fée se jeta dans ses bras, a priori rayonnante mais Emma crut voir un millième de seconde de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Bae! Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'aurais pas dû t'éloigner si loin du camp!

-Elle a raison. Peter est sûrement dans le coin, tu dois être prudent, confirma Lily.

-Que pourrait-il m'arriver avec de tels gardes du corps, les taquina le jeune homme.

-Nous devrions rentrés au camp, voulut le presser Tink en lui prenant le bras.

Puis il posa ses yeux sur Emma et se libéra de l'étreinte de la fée. La petite bostonienne se redressa soudain tendue. Les regards froids des jeunes gens ne se quittèrent pas.

-En fait, je venais pour toi. Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient et j'aimerai bien le récupérer.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Et la jeune fille était sincère. elle avait complètement oublié la noix de coco dans son sac.

-Tu as peut-être l'habitude chez toi de prendre ce qui n'est pas à toi mais ici cela à un nom, miss.

-Tu me traiterais de voleuse? gronda Emma en se relevant sur ses pieds.

-Voyons, je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu, tenta de tempérer Tink mais les deux jeunes gens, bien droits, face à face, se fusillaient du regard.

-Rends-moi ma lampe, miss.

Emma se souvint alors.

-ça? Mais reprends-la, ta stupide noix de coco!

Et elle sortit l'objet de son sac et le lança à Bae qui le rattrapa avec agilité.

-Et je ne l'ai pas volé, je l'ai emprunté.

Bae émit un petit rire sarcastique qui énerva un peu plus Emma.

-Oui! Je voulais juste avoir une lumière, pour me rassurer. Excuse-moi de ne pas être aussi forte et courageuse que monsieur! Tu es si arrogant et autoritaire! Normal que tu vives pratiquement seul. Même John et Michael préfèrent vivre parmi les indiens qu'avec toi.

-Qu... Quoi?

-Oui, John et Michael, je viens de les rencontrer dans le village. Ils viennent du même monde que nous pourtant. J'ai reconnu le ciel de la lampe. Ils devraient vouloir être avec toi...

-Emma, stop!

La voix de Tink avait perdu de sa douceur et son ton ferme était sans appel. Emma, les larmes aux yeux, jeta un regard vers elle puis vers Lily qui ne prit pas sa défense. Elle éclata en sanglot et quitta précipitamment le tipi. Dès qu'elle fut sortie, Baelfire s'effondra.

-John et Michael sont ici? Vraiment?

Il prit un moment pour encaisser le choc.

- Quand sont-ils arrivés?... Tink! Réponds-moi! intima t-il à son amie.

-Sûrement que quelques jours après après que tu aies quitté le camp des garçons perdus, avoua la petite blonde confuse.

Baelfire eut le souffle coupé une seconde et expira difficilement.

-Et Wendy? se força t-il à demander.

-Nous ne savons pas. Nous avons juste pu libérer les deux garçons, lui répondit navrée Lily.

-Alors j'ai échoué,j'ai encore échoué, se désespéra le jeune garçon en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

La fée déchue soupira, son ami réagissait comme elle l'avait justement craint. Elle savait comment Baelfire s'était sacrifié pour sauver la famille Darling. C'est pour cela qu'après avoir sauvé John et Michael des griffes de Peter Pan, elle avait confié les deux garçons à la bienveillance des peaux-rouges avec la consigne ferme de ne pas lui parler de leur présence à Neverland. Le jeune garçon se risquant rarement à s'aventurer aussi loin de son refuge, il y avait peu de chance qu'il les aperçoive, surtout que la fée se débrouillait toujours pour le devancer et ainsi charger Lily d'éloigner les deux garçons. Maintenant, Bae connaissait la terrible vérité, son sacrifice n'avait servi à rien.


	7. Chapitre 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Sur l'insistance de Baelfire, Tinkerbell se résigna à lui raconter toute l'histoire.

_FLASHBACK_

_"-Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell!_

_La fée se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il n'y avait pas pire que d'être tiré du lit par les cris des Raccoon Twins. Elle les aimait beaucoup mais leurs cris sur-aigus de concert de si bon matin n'était pas la mélodie la plus douce à ses oreilles._

_-J'arrive, j'arrive._

_La fée sortit de son hamac en se frottant les yeux, le temps qu'ils s'habitue à la lumière vive du soleil. Elle descendit l'échelle de corde._

_-Je suis là. Qu'y a t-il de si urgent._

_-Nous étions entrain de surveiller le camp de Peter..._

_-Comme Baelfire nous l'a demandé..._

_-On a suivi Félix..._

_Jusqu'à à un autre camp plus éloigné..._

_-Et c'est là qu'on les a vu._

_-Vous avez vu quoi?_

_Tinkerbell avait encore du mal à suivre les discours des jumeaux qui ne pouvaient faire les choses qu'à deux, même raconter une histoire ou rapporter des nouvelles. ll fallait donc savoir les suivre. Tink s'était d'abord méfiée de ces deux enfants perdus, les premiers "sauvés" par Baelfire._

_Baelfire débarqué des années avant et qui s'était très vite libéré du joug de Peter. Il avait d'abord oeuvré en secret auprès des autres enfants perdus pour les rallier à lui mais démasqué, suspecté, il avait fini par s'enfuir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, lui et Tinkerbell. la fée déchue, exilée dans ce monde et elle-même très vite déçue par le seigneur du lieu. Tink sourit en repensant à leur rencontre, finalement pas si différente de la rencontre Baelfire/Emma. Sauf que Tink était bae et Bae était Emma. Mais d'abord suspicieuse, Tink avait fini par lui faire confiance. Elle l'avait introduit parmi la communauté indienne, lui avait appris à se méfier des sirènes enjôleuses mais complètement perverties et acquises à Peter. Puis plusieurs mois plus tard, les jumeaux s'étaient présentés à eux, tremblants. Ils ne voulaient plus rester avec les enfants perdus, ils voulaient rejoindre Bae et la fée au mauvais caractère. C'est alors que Peter alors plutôt désinvolte avait fini par prendre au sérieux la mutinerie et que les dissidents avaient dû prendre des mesures drastiques pour se cacher. Baelfire notamment, le plus recherché. Le jeune garçon ne s'aventurait donc plus que très rarement trop loin de son camp. La surveillance et l'espionnage revenaient donc à d'autres rebelles, dont les jumeaux petits, agiles, qui se faufilaient partout sans être vus._

_Et ce jour-là donc ils revenaient d'une mission délicate. Ils s'étaient approchés au plus près du camp des enfants perdus et y avaient découvert une information capitale._

_"-Vous êtes sûrs?_

_-Oui, Tink._

_-Sûr de sûr._

_-Un des garçons a appelé l'autre John._

_-Et l'autre a appelé le garçon Michael._

_-Ils ont aussi parlé d'une Wendy._

_-On a bien entendu._

_-ça oui, très bien entendus._

_-Ils sont arrivés depuis au moins deux ou trois ans mais ils sont enfermés dans des cages._

_-Accrochés dans les arbres._

_La fée prit un air soucieux. Baelfire s'était longuement confié à elle. Elle n'ignorait plus rien sur sa vie dans la forêt enchanté, la guerre des ogres, son père devenu le Ténébreux, sa fuite dans le monde sans magie, les Darling. Wendy, John et Michael. sa famille. Son sacrifice pour les sauver de l'ombre. En vain apparemment. S'il l'apprenait, cela briserait son coeur. Tink devait agir seule et s'assurer le silence des Raccoon Twins._

_-Très bien. Je vais au village indien. Vous, ne parlez de ça à personne. J'ai bien dit personne. Même pas à Baelfire. Surtout pas à Baelfire. Compris?_

_-Oui!_

_-Oui! Promis._

_Les jumeaux avait pour Bae une admiration et une dévotion totale. Mais ils connaissaient bien la fée aussi et si elle leur demandait ça c'était pour une bonne raison._

_Tinkerbell fila à travers les arbres jusqu'au village indigènes. Elle y repéra très vite la fière indienne se préparant à partir chasser._

_-Lily._

_-Tink! Que viens-tu faire ici?_

_-J'ai besoin de ton aide._

_En quelques mots, la fée lui expliqua la situation._

_-Il faut les sauver, asséna t-elle d'un ton sans appel._

_-Pourquoi prendre un tel risque pour deux enfants?_

_-Ce ne sont pas deux enfants comme les autres. C'est la famille de Baelfire._

_L'indienne soupira. Elle avait un faible pour Bae même si elle refusait de l'avouer. Si sauver ces deux garçons pouvaient lui faire plaisir._

_-Très bien. Dis-moi exactement où les Jumeaux les ont repéré._

_A la nuit tombée, Lily et Tink firent une première mission de reconnaissance au camp secondaire où John et Michael étaient retenus prisonniers. Il était gardé par cinq garçons perdus qui avaient la visite une fois par jour de Félix. Mais au coeur de la nuit, seul un resté éveillé pendant que les autres dormaient. Il se relayaient toutes les deux heures._

_La nuit suivante, les deux jeunes filles avaient établis leur plan. Elle attendrait une heure après le derniers relais, s'assurant que les 4 garçons dormaient profondément, ne restant qu'à neutraliser le veilleur. Avec une agilité féline, Lily se glissa derrière lui, et plaqua sur son nez un tissu imbibé d'une potion de plantes qui le plongea rapidement et sans bruit dans un sommeil de plomb. Ce fut facile pour Tink de se faufiler jusqu'au quatre autres garçons pour leur plaquer la même potion sur le nez. Puis elles descendirent les deux cages avec précaution et libérèrent les deux petits prisonniers terrorisés._

_-John? Michael?_

_-Comment nous connaissez-vous? demanda le brun en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez._

_-Nous venons de la part de Baelfire._

_-Baelfire? Il est ici? demanda plein d'espoir le plus jeune._

_-Non mais nous sommes ses amies et nous venons vous sauver._

_-Dépêchez-vous, les pressa l'indienne. Nous ne savons pas si un autre garçon perdu ne peut pas arriver d'un moment à l'autre._

_-Wendy est avec vous?_

_-Non, nous avons été séparés peu après notre arrivée. Nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis très longtemps._

_Michael ne put retenir un sanglot._

_-Ne pleure pas. Nous la retrouverons. Venez avec tendit la main vers les deux frères avec un sourire bienveillant et amical. Rassurés et confiants, ils la prirent et suivirent leurs deux sauveuses dans la forêt jusqu'au village indien._

_"-Vas-tu les ramener au camp de Baelfire? demanda d'un air qu'elle voulut désinvolte Lily._

_-Non._

_L'indienne ne put réprimer une moue de surprise._

_-Bae s'est sacrifié pour sauver Wendy, John et Michael de l'ombre et de Peter. S'il apprend qu'ils sont ici malgré tout, sans espoir de retour chez eux... Non, il serait trop triste._

_-Je comprends, murmura Lily. Alors que faire d'eux?_

_-Et bien, Bae s'aventure très rarement jusqu'ici, alors ils pourraient..._

_-Rester ici?_

_-Oui._

_-J'en parlerai à mon père mais je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Et pour leur soeur?_

_-Je retournerai espionner le camp des garçons perdus et je découvrirai où ils la cachent._

_Mais malgré ses efforts et sa détermination, la fée ne trouva aucune trace de la jeune fille, les garçons perdus n'en parlaient même pas. C'est comme si elle s'était évaporée. Peut-être avait-elle été ramenée à Londres par l'ombre et que Peter n'avait gardé que ses frères sur Neverland. Si c'était bien cela, c'était encore pire que ce que Baelfire n'avait pu imaginer. Tink était décidée qu'il n'en sache jamais rien._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

A la fin du récit de son amie, Baelfire quitta le tipi et le camp indien sans un mot. Ses deux compagnes surent qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et le laissèrent donc un paix mais attristées et avec un sentiment d'impuissance frustrant.

Emma avait marchait droit devant elle sans se retourner un long moment. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Pourquoi cette nouvelle dispute avec cet arrogant de Baelfire la mettait dans un tel état? Elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui et de cette stupide fée. Ex-fée d'ailleurs. Et si elle avait été bannie c'est qu'elle devait être une fée bien mauvaise! Et cette indienne qui la prenait de haut. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur. Elle avait besoin de se moucher mais pas de mouchoirs en papier à Neverland! Elle cueillit une grande feuille d'arbre et se débrouilla comme elle put.

"-A la guerre comme à la guerre, s'exclama une voix enjouée derrière elle.

-Va t-en Peter, je ne veux pas te voir. Ni toi, ni aucun stupide habitant de cette île.

Pan prit un air soucieux et sincèrement concerné.

-Que t'arrive t-il, Emma? Pourquoi pleures-tu?

-Je ne pleure pas. Et ça ne te regarde pas de toute façon.

-Très bien, alors restons là chacun dans notre coin à bouder.

Et sur ce, le jeune garçon s'assit sur un pierre, les bras croisés, la moue boudeuse, les yeux fixés sur Emma. Au bout de quelques secondes après avoir feint l'agacement, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

-Très bien, très bien. C'est juste que... Tu avais raison. Tink, Bae et ces indiens ne sont pas aussi sympa que je le pensais.

-Les indiens? Tu... Tu es allée au village indien donc?

Peter essaya de masquer son excitation malsaine.

-Oui. ça avait l'air cool au début mais en fait... Ils sont aussi arrogants et hautains que ce Baelfire. Ils m'ont traité comme une moins que rien. Une intruse.

-Oui, je connais ce sentiment, murmura Peter, compatissant. Mais tu sais, c'est difficile de s'intégrer parmi des personnes qui vivent depuis des dizaines d'années ensemble, isolés. Ils ne font pas facilement confiance et préfèrent rester replier sur eux-mêmes.

-On dirait une secte! s'exclama la jeune fille méprisante.

-Je pourrai aller leur parler.

-Toi? Mais ils te détestent! A les écouter, tu es le Diable en personne!

-C'est un jeu, Emma! Juste un jeu! Nous ne nous détestons pas réellement voyons!

-Un jeu? Emma se rappela un peu le livre et le dessin animé. Oui, c'est vrai... murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

-Dis-moi comment trouver le village.

-Tu ne sais pas où il est?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Et bien, il y a ce sort d'invisibilité. ça fait parti du jeu, pour que je ne les retrouve pas trop facilement, expliqua le garçon avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Emma n'y résista pas et elle l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du village. Une fois le pied au-delà de la ligne invisible, Peter put le voir distinctement. Il se retourna vers Emma, ses yeux brillant de férocité. Il gronda d'une voix sourde:

-Merci. Merci beaucoup de ton aide précieuse, ma chère Emma.

Et d'une voix forte tonna:

-Garçons perdus, à vos armes!

Et des dizaines de silhouettes apparurent de derrière les arbres, du haut des branches, des fourrés qui fondirent piques et frondes à la main sur les indiens terrifiés.


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Dans ce chapitre 8, un certain couple prend une nouvelle direction, les tensions s'apaisent et des sentiments plus tendres naissent. De nouveaux personnages emblématiques de l'univers Peter Pan font également leur entrée. Read and enjoy! :)**  
_

**CHAPITRE 8**

Emma courut à perdre haleine et le plus vite qu'elle put. Très vite les hurlements de peur des indiens et les cris rageurs des garçons perdus ne furent plus que des murmures avant un silence assourdissant plus terrifiant encore. Lorsqu'elle arriva au camp de Baelfire, malgré ses poumons qui la brûlaient, elle hurla:

-Baelfire! Baelfire! Baelfire!

-Miss? Qu'as-tu donc à crier comme ça?

Elle leva les yeux. le jeune garçon était assis sur la grosse branche d'un arbre, au-dessus d'elle.

-Vite, Peter Pan, au village indien, réussit-elle à articuler à bout de souffle.

En un instant, il comprit l'urgence de la situation. il attrapa le sifflet autour de son cou et souffla dedans avec énergie. En plus des Raccoon Twins, d'autres silhouettes émergèrent des arbres.

-Prenez vos armes et vite au village indien, ils sont en danger.

Ils se mirent en route rapidement. Emma fit mine de les suivre. Bae se retourna vers elle.

-Non. Toi tu restes là, c'est tr...

-Je viens avec vous et on a pas le temps de discuter. Tout ça c'est ma faute, je viens.

Et elle partit à la suite du petit groupe, laissant Baelfire dubitatif. Après tout elle avait raison, pas le temps de discuter. Mais après il faudrait qu'elle lui explique son "Tout ça c'est de ma faute". Et il lui emboîta le pas.

Ils virent la fumée avant d'arriver au village. Baelfire pressa le pas. Ils découvrirent alors le tableau terrifiant des garçons perdus féroces s'attaquant à une poignée de guerriers indiens. La plupart des habitants du village n'étaient que des femmes, des vieillards et des enfants qui ne savaient pas se défendre. Lily la Tigresse menait la défense, repoussant les assauts les plus terribles, décochant ses flèches avec adresse. Tinkerbell se battait aussi, maniant son couteau avec dextérité. Mais déjà quelques indiens gisaient à terre et tous les tipis brûlaient.

"-En avant, vociféra Baelfire.

Et son petit groupe de dissidents fondirent sur les garçons perdus qui ne s'attendaient pas à des renforts. A coups de bâtons, de masses, ils se battirent avec rage.

Emma se tenait un peu à l'écart. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle n'avait jamais appris à se battre. Elle regardait le combat, impuissante quand deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière.

-C'est toi qui les a prévenu, n'est-ce pas? murmura Félix menaçant à son oreille.

-Lâche-moi! Vous n'êtes que des assassins et des lâches!

La jeune fille se débattit mais le garçon était trop fort.

-Oh non! Tu viens avec moi! Peter va s'occuper de toi, traîtresse.

-C'est lui le traître. Un traître manipulateur et mauvais. Je le déteste. et Baelfire va lui faire sa fête!

-C'est ce qu'on ver...

Mais Félix ne put finir sa phrase. Un coup de pierre à la base du crâne le terrassa. Oscar apparut alors derrière lui quand son corps s'affaissa sur le sol.

-Vite, Emma! Il faut te cacher avant que Peter ne mette la main sur toi.

Mais Emma résista.

-Attend. ça veut dire quoi? Tu es avec Peter! Notre rencontre, ma fuite, c'était une mise en scène, n'est ce pas?

Le garçon prit un air gêné.

-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est Peter et Félix qui m'ont obligé à te dire toutes ces choses sur les dissidents. Pour que tu aies envie de les trouver.

-Il s'est servi de moi pour les démasquer. Et je suis tombée droit dans le panneau, se désola Emma.

-Il n'y a pas que ça, je n'ai pas tout compris mais ils ont un plan plus vaste qui te concerne, toi et Baelfire.

-Mais quel plan?

-ça, je ne sais pas mais tout ce que je t'ai dit sur la malveillance de Peter, les pleurs... Tout ça c'est vrai et je ne veux plus rester avec eux. Je veux rejoindre Bae, Tink et les autres. Tu pourrai plaider ma cause.

Emma soupira.

-Crois-moi je suis la plus mauvaise personne pour t'aider auprès d'eux. Je vais même être la personne qu'ils détestent le plus au monde.

Elle s'éloigna d'un air triste et Oscar resta à la regarder sans comprendre.

La bataille faisait rage. En sous-nombre les dissidents et les indiens compensèrent par leur détermination et leur courage. Ils blessèrent plusieurs enfants perdus, d'autres peu rassurés préférèrent battre en retraite. De plus, leur meneur Félix avait disparu depuis plusieurs minutes et ils furent vite désorganisés. Peter regardait à distance. Il était satisfait: il avait donné une bonne leçon à ses indiens qui le narguaient depuis trop longtemps et il avait de nouveau réuni Bae et Emma. Il rappela alors ses troupes et dans un éclair, Bae, Tink et leurs compagnons se retrouvèrent seuls, essoufflés, sidérés au milieu des restes fumants.

Baelfire regarda tout autour de lui, inquiet, à la recherche de ceux qui lui manquaient depuis bien longtemps. Bientôt il aperçut la petite silhouette en pyjama suivi d'un jeune garçon au chapeau haut-de-forme.

-Michael! John!

Il se précipita vers eux. Il s'agenouilla à leur hauteur et les serra dans ses bras.

Les deux frères furent d'abord méfiants. Qui était donc ce garçon bien familier avec eux?

-C'est moi, Baelfire. Vous vous souvenez de moi? A Londres. Avec votre soeur, Wendy.

-Wendy? murmura Michael.

-Baelfire? Londres? ajouta John en fronçant les yeux de concentration.

-Oui, rappelez-vous. Votre maison, votre foyer à Londres. Nous étions une famille.

La brume se leva dans les cerveaux des deux petits garçons. Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

-Je veux ma maman, sanglota Michael.

-Je suis désolé, Michael. Mais tu ne reverras jamais ta maman, ni ton papa, se désola Bae.

-Pourquoi? demanda John des larmes plein les yeux.

-Cela fait très longtemps, trop longtemps que vous êtes partis. Je suis désolé.

Baelfire les serra plus fort dans ses bras et les consola un long moment.

-Et Wendy? Où est Wendy?

-Elle est venue à Neverland avec vous?

-Oui. Et elle aussi était enfermée dans une cage. Peter et Félix nous l'ont dit plusieurs fois. Qu'ils la cachaient ailleurs et qu'on ne la reverrait jamais.

-On la retrouvera, je vous le jure, affirma Baelfire, le regard déterminé.

"-Je suis désolée, la petite voix d'Emma les fit sursauter.

Baelfire se releva et la regarda intensément.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu dit que tout était de ta faute?

-Je..., tenta de commencer Emma mais sa gorge se serra.

Les regards insistants de toute la petite troupe qui s'étai!t regroupée l'intimidaient. A la vue d'une jeune squaw qui pleurait sur le corps sans vie d'un guerrier indien, la honte la submergea avec intensité.

-C'est moi! C'est moi qui ai amené Peter jusqu'au village! Mais je vous le jure, je ne savais pas! plaida t-elle. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait faire! il disait que c'était un jeu et... et...

Elle se tut, effrayée, en voyant Baelfire s'avançait vers elle. Elle se crispa, attendant l'orage. Mais c'est avec une grande douceur que le jeune garçon posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, miss. Peter est très fort pour manipuler les gens. Nous tous en avons été témoins à maintes reprises. Et c'est aussi ma faute, je n'aurai pas dû être si dur avec toi. J'aurai dû savoir ce que c'est que d'être seul et de débarquer à Neverland. C'est moi qui suis désolé, miss.

-Emma.

-Quoi?

-Mon nom c'est Emma.

-Je préfére miss, lui répondit-il dans un sourire.

-De toute façon, Peter aurait réussi à trouver notre village d'une manière ou d'une autre un jour ou l'autre, surenchérit Lily pour consoler la jeune fille.

Tink vit le garçon perdu derrière Emma.

-Mais toi? Qui es-tu?

-Il s'appelle Oscar et il est avec moi, répondit précipitamment Emma. Il veut rejoindre la dissidence.

-Et bien, un nouveau membre ne sera pas de trop. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras...

Baelfire le dévisagea un moment et s'avisa de ses boucles blondes.

-Oui, tu seras le Frisé. Bienvenu parmi les dissidents le Frisé.

Et ledit Frisé reçut l'accolade de tous ses nouveaux amis.

Puis tous se mirent au travail pour nettoyer le village. les dernières braises furent éteintes et avec les peaux qu'ils purent sauver, ils fabriquèrent des abris sommaires pour loger les indiens survivants. Les blessés furent soignés par le guérisseur du village.

La nuit venue fut un moment de recueillement en mémoire des trois indiens morts au combat. Ils veillèrent avec respect et en silence jusqu'à une heure avancée puis ils rejoignirent le camp.

Lily et Tink les accompagnaient. L'indienne partagerait la cabane de l'ex-fée jusqu'à la reconstruction complète du village. Ils firent un grand feu, sortirent les victuailles et improvisèrent un grand banquet pour accueillir les deux nouveaux membres de leur petite troupe. Ils mourraient de faim après les émotions de la journée et firent honneur aux mets servis. Volailles rôties, pomme de terre cuites dans la braise, pommes au caramel... Baelfire, Tink, Lily la Tigresse, John et Michael mais aussi les Raccoon Twins, la Plume, le Frisé, Bon Zigue et La Guigne. Les garçons perdus devenus les dissidents, ennemis jurés de Peter Pan. Une histoire bien différente de celle que connaissait Emma. Mais celle-ci se trouvait parfaitement à sa place avec eux. Elle rit beaucoup, le coeur bien plus léger. Les Jumeaux insistèrent même pour chanter une chanson. La Guigne les accompagna à la danse. Du moins en se dandinant en rythme sur la musique sous les hourras et les battements de mains de ses camarades.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, Emma vit Bae se levait et s'éloignait dans la forêt. Elle hésita un instant puis se décida à la suivre.

-ça va?

-Oui. Je... je pensais juste à Wendy.

Emma eut un petit pincement au coeur.

-Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Emma lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

-On la retrouvera et on la libérera. Enfin vous la libérerez. Moi je ne vous serai pas très utile. Je ne sais rien faire...

-Ne dis pas ça, miss... Enfin Emma. Tu as montré que tu étais très courageuse. Seule dans la forêt, à Neverland.

-Je me suis surtout attirée des problèmes et attiré des problèmes aux autres, soupira t-elle.

-Tu as un sacré caractère, c'est sûr. Têtue et butée.

Emma baissa la tête, un peu honteuse de son attitude. Bae n'avait pas voulu la peiner, il tenta alors de se rattraper devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille:

-Cela n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous, j'ai mes torts moi aussi mais...

Il chercha ses mots.

-Tu as un très bon coeur, tu as du cran et puis, tu voulais juste trouver...

-Une famille.

-Une famille.

Il lui sourit de ce sourire tendre et chaleureux qu'il lui avait déjà adressé un peu plus tôt. Un visage qu'elle avait encore trop peu vu de lui et qui lui fit monter le rose aux joues.

-Il est tard et après cette journée nous sommes tous fatigués. Je vais te montrer où dormir.

Le jeune garçon lui proposa en fait sa propre couche. Il partagerait l'abri de la Plume alors que le Frisé ferait chambre commune avec La Guigne.

-Et bien bonne nuit, Emma, lui souhaita t-il d'une voix douce.

-Bonne nuit Baelfire."


End file.
